KELDEO VIAJA A EQUESTRIA
by laprasalas
Summary: keldeo se esta dirigiendo a completar su nueva misión en la región de kalos por encargo de sus maestros virizion, cobalion y terrakion, no tiene tiempo que perder, nada puede desviar su atención, es quizá la prueba mas grande a la que se someterá y sabe que esta ves debe hacerlo sin ayuda.
1. CAPITULO 1

CAP 1.

después de varios horas de búsqueda tratando de encontrar en la fria nieve a algún pokemon o humano que pueda brindar información, keldeo termino exhausto, tenia una misión que cumplir y al parecer lo que parecería una buena idea en su momento para acortar tiempo, terminaría siendo la desviacion mas grande que podía haberse imaginado, miraba por donde miraba no encontraba ni rastros de vida y lo que era peor, una fuerte ventisca parecía venir en camino, keldeo estaba muy preocupado, la inseguridad y la preocupación estaba invadiendo su mente poco a poco y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando no noto que desde la base de sus cascos fragmentos de cristales se estaban formando, la temperatura bajaba cada ves mas y le acompañaba un creciente sonido inquietante que sentía que se aproximaba cada ves mas, era como un lamento, a la brevedad los cristales iban creciendo, era hielo lo que se estaba extendiendo alrededor de el, como si alguien estuviera apresándolo en una gruesa capa de hielo, para cuando se dio cuenta la mitad de su cuerpo estaba siendo "tragado" por el hielo, habían nubes gruesas arriba suyo girando alrededor de el,  
tenia que hacer algo "este no es hielo normal" penso y tratando de sacudirse para liberarse, grito-quien eres?  
muestrate!- que pokemon de tipo hielo seria tan poderoso como para que una prisión congelada sea efectivo contra un pokemon de tipo lucha y mas aun contra uno legendario como el mismo-kyurem! eres tu otra ves?  
acaso es otra de tus pruebas?- grito esperando una respuesta que jamas llegaría, cuando el hielo llego a su cuello, keldeo alzo la mirada y vio como arrida de el habían 3 extra as figuras, tratando de asemejarlo con lo que conocía pensó que eran 3 rapidash, pero su color era como el de las nubes, parecían fantasmas, estaban flotando girando a su alrededor, no tenían cuerno y les faltaban las patas traseras "estaré alucinando?" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, el hielo cubrió sus parpados y como ultimo pensamiento solo pensó "he fallado" su cuerno estaba a punto de ser devorado por el hielo.

-ANIMO! NO TE RINDAS, NO ESTAS SOLO, NO TE DEJES VENCER!

keldeo escucho a lo lejos una voz que le hablaba a el, lo sabia de alguna forma, un destello de luz a la nubes comenzo a disipar el clima poco a poco y el hielo detuvo su progreso y el ser que le estaba hablando se acercaba cada ves mas.

-que no te consuman, acaso viniste aquí a morir?

keldeo recordó entonces la misión que sus maestros virizion, cobalion y terrakion le encomendaron, contaban con el, no podía fallar, su cuerno deslumbro una luz desde la punta y el hielo se rompió, la ventisca de pronto desapareció y los espectros se habían ido, cuando keldeo abrió los ojos para ver a su rescatador frente a el, vio a un pokemon que jamas había visto antes.

-me alegro que estés bien, debes ser extranjero como para no saber que por estas tierras esta prohibido adentrarse en las laderas nevadas y mucho mas estando solos, como es posible que no estés conciente del peligro que representan los windigos, realmente buscabas que te mataran?

keldeo no sabia como reaccionar, nunca antes habia visto a un pokemon como ese, pero no era momento de titubear- disculpa, estoy muy lejos de ciudad dahara o del bosque azulejo? mejor dicho, en que region estoy ahora, en unova o en kalos?

-...emmm...disculpa pero no conozco para nada esos lugares, debiste desviarte hace muchísimos kilometros porque aquí solo esta el imperio de cristal.

-el imperio...de cristal?

-si y "de nada" por cierto, no eres muy agradecido verdad? sobretodo por que te salve vida, por cierto yo soy shinnig armor, cual es tu nombre?

-...keldeo...


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAP 2:

Después de presentarse y charlar, shining armor acompaño a keldeo hasta el camino que guiaba al imperio de cristal, ambos tenían misiones que cumplir y tenían limite de tiempo -lamento no conocer para nada esos lugares, dudo mucho que en toda la nación de equestria haya ciudades con esos nombres- dijo shining armor, pensaba "este extranjero podría venir desde fuera de las fronteras?" después de pensarlo detenidamente y fijarse en la apariencia de keldeo noto que efectivamente se ve como un pony, aunque tenia algunos rasgos ligeramente diferentes como la nariz y la extra a forma de su melena, ademas del hecho de que no tenia cutie mark "fingirá estar perdido o acaso..." shining armor agito la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a pensar mal de el.

-escucha, no soy el pony indicado para ayudarte, si atravesaste un portal de ese amigo tuyo "hoopa" entonces lo mas indicado seria que regresaras de la misma forma en ves de intentar regresar galopando, el único pony que conozco que podría ayudarte con eso es el "cristalizador" del imperio, búscalo en la octava calle principal e informale sobre tu caso.

-cristalizador dices?

-si, es alguien muy estudioso y fue de mucha ayuda cuando el imperio enfrento una crisis con el corazón de cristal, si hay algo que tenga que ver con magia el te puede ayudar, su nombre es sunburst- después de decir esto alcanzaron la cima de la colina nevada, shinihg armor alzo el casco en dirección al sur, a lo lejos y aun con la distancia se podía ver el reluciente y cristalino reflejo de las calles y el castillo, era una vista asombrosa que hacia que los ojos de keldeo se iluminaran por tal belleza.

-gracias por traerme hasta aquí y mostrarme el camino, disculpa por el ligero retraso, te debo una.

-no hay problema, solo ten mas cuidado... y la próxima ves que nos veamos podrías contarme mas sobre esos "humanos"- shining armor se despidió, se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

keldeo empezó con su trote en dirección hacia el imperio de cristal "el mundo pokemon es mas grande de lo que creía, si hasta incluso hay regiones en el que los pokemon no conocen a los humanos"-tal ves regrese de visita aquí cuando termine mi misión, y ese hoopa me las va a pagar cuando regrese.

ahora había un nuevo objetivo que alcanzar, ponys que conocer, lugares visitar y keldeo aun no sabia que había dejado su mundo atrás, habían muchas cosas que le faltaban por descubrir y aprender al viajar en estas nuevas fronteras... y algo mas.


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAP 3.

-...y eso fue lo que paso- keldeo había terminado de contarle a sunburst su breve historia de como llego al

imperio de cristal solicitando su ayuda y cuando termino su relato vio como usaba su magia para sacar

dos pergaminos muy grandes de uno de sus libreros y desenrollar el primero sobre su escritorio, esta "telekinesis"

no parecía serle raro debido a que muchos pokemon son capaces de usar sus habilidades para tomar

ciertos objetos por medio de sus poderes mentales por lo que infirió que sunburst era de tipo psíquico.

-mira, la verdad es que si bien han habido estudios sobre los portales mágicos hace cientos de años, estos

por alguna razón dejaron de desarrollarse, se prohibieron y realmente no existe ninguno en la actualidad, si

quieres regresar de donde viniste por medio de un portal habría que crear uno desde cero.

-pero tu puedes crear uno con tus poderes verdad?-keldeo pensaba que sunburst podía crear un portal de la misma

forma que hoopa lo hizo debido a que ambos eran del mismo tipo de pokemon, ademas decidió ignorar las otras dudas

que le había provocado cuando escucho la palabra "magia" entre otras cosas, tenia prioridades.

-mmmmm...- sunburst limpio su gafas y se los acomodo- la verdad es que si puedo y no al mismo tiempo, me dijiste

que tenias prisa verdad?- dijo mientras abría varios libros a la ves y las hojeaba todas.

\- si muchísima- si bien los poderes de un pokemon legendarios difícilmente pueden ser alcanzados por pokemon mas

simples, tenia la esperanza de que sunburst lo lograra.

-tal ves yo podría crear un portal mágico, pero viendo la casi nula información que poseo sobre estos objetos

me temo que me demoraría muchísimos días, semanas tal ves- al quitar la mirada de los escritos para ver la reacción

de keldeo, noto mucha preocupación en sus ojos lo que hizo le hizo sentir muy mal- ehhh...! pero eso aun hay otra

manera mas viable- abrió el segundo pergamino, esta ves sobre una mesa redonda, era un mapa, un mapa muy detallado

de toda equestria con sus respectivas ciudades y rutas- aquí! tienes que ir a canterlot, es la ciudad donde esta el

castillo de la princesa celestia; según lo que me contó mi amiga starlight, que a su ves escucho de su amiga

y mentora twilight, quienes fueron los pioneros e inventores de estos portales fueron starswirl el barbado y la

princesa celestia, pero como starswirl esta en constante viaje por todo el reino seria increíblemente difícil

dar con el, por lo que la opción mas viable seria ir con la princesa celestia.

-espera, espera... me dijiste que fueron creados hace cientos de años... y que sus creadores siguen vivos?-

"deben ser pokemon legendarios, claro! solo los poderes de un pokemon legendario pueden equipararse a otro"

-...pues si, siguen vivos- ese comentario de keldeo le pareció extraño y noto que no conoce a la princesa, no

era un extranjero cualquiera ya que todo pony sin importar quien fuera, conoce a la regente gobernadora de equestria

que ha reinado durante mas de mil años, esto era un poco sospechoso.

después de mirar el mapa detenidamente y memorizar en pocos segundos la ubicación del castillo de la princesa

celestia, keldeo salto por la ventana, miro hacia atrás, le agradeció a sunburst por su ayuda y corrió como un rayo

en dirección al sur; al ver este rápido movimiento sunburst quedo impresionado, ningún pony podía moverse tan

veloz, esto solo hacia que se preocupara mas "tal ves cometí un error" pensó y sabia que no podría alcanzarle

aunque lo intentara "debo informar sobre esto a la princesa cadance".


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAP 4

-eso fue lo que paso, lamento no poder haberlo detenido o haberle hecho mas preguntas- la princesa cadance

se tomo unos segundo para inhalar y exhalar, esto era una señal para sunburst debido a que cadance solo hacia

eso cuando intentaba relajarse a si misma y mantener la calma en momentos de crisis potenciales, solo podía

imaginarse lo que venia en cuanto la princesa terminara de tranquilizarse.

-sunburst, creo que debí hacértelo dicho a ti también, ahora me doy cuenta que mantener algunas cosas

en extrema confidencialidad puede ser muy perjudicial- cadance uso su magia para hacer aparecer un pergamino,

este tenia el sello real de la princesa celestia a su alrededor y el color del pergamino era rojo, según

sunburst tenia entendido existen claves de colores en cuanto a la naturaleza del mensaje se refiere y ese

color rojo no le parecía buena señal, cadance le entrego el pergamino para que lo leyera por si mismo y al

cabo de terminarlo sunburst no podía creer que esa situación no haya sido informada al imperio, pero

antes de que comenzara a hablar cadance le interrumpió.

-deja que me explique primero... la cosa es que celestia me comunico que han habido tres "avistamientos"

de criaturas peculiarmente extrañas que no forman parte de la población equestriana, estas criaturas

hostiles y sumamente peligrosas han causado desastre por donde han pasando dejando su huella, el primero apareció

hace aproximadamente quince días a 6 kilómetros al este de ponyhattan- cadance uso su magia para proyectar

un mapa del lugar para poder explicar mejor la situación y continuo- esta criatura alada y semi-bipeda de casi

3 metros de altura apareció sin aviso y causo destrozos en todo el bosque con dirección a la ciudad disparando

la alarma de emergencia en los cuernos de los unicornios centinelas mediante el hechizo de radar de peligro y se

requirió de casi todas las fuerzas del orden unicornio-policial y asistencia aérea wonderbolt para mantenerla a

raya, después de evacuar la tercera parte de la ciudad encubriendolo como un "simulacro" para que el pánico

no dominara a la población y 5 horas de esfuerzos continuos lograron apresar a la criatura.

Después de llamar a la princesa celestia ella ordeno mantener en secreto el suceso- cadance volvió a inhalar

y exhalar, aun había mucho que explicar y el tiempo posiblemente seria su mejor recurso- la alcaldesa de ponyhattan

me envió un mensaje privado contándome lo sucedido, ademas de que celestia parecía saber algo, me pregunto si es que

yo tenia alguna información respecto a la situación debido a que soy muy cercana a ella, pero yo no sabia nada.

Una semana después paso el segundo avistamiento, muy parecido al primero y fue al sur de la ciudad de las pegasus, en

el desierto, un miembro de la familia de pinkie pie la vio cuando hacia una expedición y llamo a las fuerzas

especiales de defensa, debido a que era una criatura alargada de 30 patas, 2 torsos,sin rostro y un incontable numero

de cuernos alrededor de su cuerpo no podía dejarlo sin informar; paso lo mismo, celestia lo clasifico como

secreto y no dejo que nadie ademas de los participantes en la captura de la criatura supiera al respecto, yo

me entere de esto porque como pudiste leer, la princesa lo confiesa en la carta.

sunburst no se podía creer que la princesa celestia haya podido mantener todo esto en secreto, toda esa información

soltada de una sola ves era un golpe brutal para el estudioso unicornio- entonces por eso envió a shining armor

a Yakyakistan verdad?- sunburst se acomodo los anteojos viendo de forma penetrante a la princesa y continuo- para

investigar a la tercera criatura que apareció hace pocos días al norte del reino de los jacks por encargo

de celestia y transportarla a una prisión especial para mounstros, como lo hizo con tirek.

-así es- respondió cadance mirando a sunburst a los ojos, de esta forma el podía saber que le estaba siendo sincera

y no tenia intenciones de ocultar nada-... sunburst, tu sabes que al imperio lo protege el corazón de cristal, mientras

este en la base del castillo ninguna criatura con intenciones hostiles puede acercarse a los limites del imperio y

mucho menos entrar, este se vería afectado por el poder del corazón... sin embargo desde que flurry heart rompió

el corazón de cristal he notado que su poder ha mermado, desestime el daño que había sufrido y estaba a punto de

decírtelo pero estas nuevas noticias me abrumaron y pensé que seria mejor resolverlo después de que terminara

esta crisis de mounstros, el corazón tiene que permanecer activo en su lugar hasta entonces.

ahora el problema era aun mayor, sunburst sabia que tenia muchísimo trabajo por delante, los "avistamientos" solo

eran un abre bocas para el, lo mas importante era solucionar el nuevo problema que acaba de escuchar.

-escúchame!, ciertamente si ese tal keldeo pudo entrar, por mas debilitado que este el corazón de cristal si este

aun esta funcionando debió impedirle entrar si es que era una criatura malvada, por lo tanto no es realmente

un enemigo; no obstante según el reciente informe del equipo de investigación mágico de luna, concluyeron que

estas amenazas han aparecido por "portales", de la misma forma que keldeo, este detalle es nuevo y ni siquiera

shining armor lo sabia, seguramente por eso en su encuentro no pensó que este extranjero tenia algo que ver con estos mounstros,

ya que así como me lo describes, parece ser un unicornio equestriano, no obstante es posible que tenga algo que ver con lo que esta

pasando y ese tal hoopa puede ser la raíz de esto, mandare de inmediato a un escuadrón wonderbolt para ubicarlo, escoltarlo e interrogarlo.

-si, aunque pudiese correr muy rápido es impensable que pueda superar la velocidad de desplazamiento en vuelo

de los wonderbolts, esta de camino a canterlot, lo interceptaran muy fácilmente- sunburst tenia mucho trabajo por hacer

junto a la princesa cadance, lo problemas solo han sido ponderados, ahora toca actuar.


	5. CAPITULO 5

CAP 5

*varios días antes de que keldeo llegase a equestria, en el castillo de las princesas luna y celestia*

ambas hermanas estaban en el calabozo de su castillo, era un cuarto muy poco iluminado y en el centro

estaba una jaula enorme que albergaba a la enorme criatura que habían apresado, estaba dormida, las hermanas

usaban magia para mantenerlo sedado, de esta forma podían estudiarla sin que ofreciera resistencia, luna

se acerco a celestia sin dejar de observar a la criatura que pareciese que se despertaría en cualquier momento,

roncaba de formas muy áspera causando eco, tenia la boca abierta dejando ver todos sus colmillos que sobresalían

de su mandíbula, no era muy agradable de ver.

-hermana, aun no entiendo porque ordenaste a la alcaldesa de ponyhattan mantener el incidente de esta

criatura en secreto, tu sabes muy bien que los ciudadanos tienen derecho a saber.

celestia bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos- lo se, pero hay algo en esta criatura que me tiene perpleja- luna

no entendía, dejo de mirar a la criatura para fijarse en su hermana, esta abrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada,

veía la preocupación en sus ojos- veras, cuando vi a la criatura me pareció poder identificarla pero al

mismo tiempo nunca he visto a alguien con una apariencia como esta... fueron sus ojos, cuando vi sus

ojos directamente me recordó a alguien a quien no he visto hace tantísimos años.

-pero esta criatura no es de las tierras de equestria, nunca ha aparecido alguien similar- replico luna, no

estaba convencida de las palabras de su hermana mayor.

-luna, yo se que cuando cruzaste miradas con este mounstro no te pareció familiar ni nada por el estilo, pero pienso

que la razón del porque no la recuerdas es debido a que el tiempo que estuviste desterrada hizo mella en tu memoria

y por eso no la reconociste- celestia estaba hablando muy seriamente, sabia que a su hermana menor no le gustaba

que tocara ese tema de su pasado, pero era necesario para poder entender el porque no recordaba.

-entonces tratas de decirme que debería conocerla? ni siquiera sabemos de donde salio o como llego aquí-

luna quería que celestia le diera una respuesta concisa.

-tal ves simplemente se trate de otra cosa pero no quisiera correr riesgos, primero quisiera descartar posibilidades

antes de abrir una vieja herida y hacerlo publico, cuando terminen los resultados de tu equipo y tenga la confirmación

de nuestro invitado te lo diré- luna no quería secretos, las experiencias pasadas habían demostrado que son

contraproducentes y mas aun si se tratase de una amenaza que involucra a todo su reino.

al cabo de pocos minutos una estela de humo apareció frente a ellas, aparecieron banderas y el sonido de una orquesta de fondo

apareció de repente comiéndose todo el silencio que había en la sala y de repente Discord entro, la sonrisa que

era frecuente en el se desvaneció en cuanto noto a la criatura que estaba detrás de las princesas, una mueca

de desagrado y la obvia observación que iba a hacer respecto a ese ser durmiente fue interrumpida por las princesas.

-hola discord- dijo celestia invitándole a que se acercara a ver a la bestia mas de cerca.

"discord? que tiene que ver el con esta criatura" pensó luna; ahora que ya estaba aquí su invitado sorpresa

era hora de que celestia diera su explicación.

-no me digan que me han llamado para presentarme a su nuevo amigo dormilón, acaso quieren que lo despierte con

beso? si las princesas aquí son ustedes- de alguna forma el chiste de discord hizo que las princesas estuvieran

menos tensas y les causara un poco de gracias, aunque el propósito de llamarlo no era ese.

-ven discord y siéntate, hay muchas cosas que debo explicar.


	6. CAPITULO 6

CAP 6.

*de vuelta en el presente.

keldeo galopaba velozmente hacia galloping gorge siguiendo los rieles del tren de equestria que había visto

en el mapa de sunburst, esos rieles conectaban toda equestria con la capital de la nación pony, Canterlot;

era aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde y keldeo solo pensaba en galopar y galopar, poco a poco su mente se disperso

y pensó en lo que esa extraña "pokemon" le había dicho.

*antes, saliendo del imperio.

-ten cuidado, joven!- una extraña aura rodeo a keldeo de forma que no podía moverse, haciéndolo levitar y

deteniéndolo en seco "que es esto?" pensó keldeo mientras esa extraña aura lo llevaba junto a lo que el

pensaba era un pokemon del mismo tipo que sunburst, solo que esta era una anciana, tenia una crin larga de color

gris, su piel era rosado pálido y su cuerno era encorvado.

-quien eres tu?- pregunto keldeo y al mismo tiempo forcejeaba para salir del estado estático del que estaba sin

éxito alguno, se impaciento muy rápido, pensó en una forma de salir "usare hidrobomba".

-joven, soy mistmane y estabas a punto de pisar las flores de cristal que brotaban del césped, si vas a ir a algún

lado sigue primero los caminos señalados- mistmane libero a keldeo antes de que el hiciera su movimiento.

luego de ver las pequeñas flores que estaban creciendo lenta pero hermosamente no podía creer estuviera a punto

de arruinar ese bello jardín que adornaba la salida sur del imperio de cristal - discúlpeme, tenia mucha prisa y la

mente centrada en otra cosa como para notar esos pequeños brotes.

la vieja yegua noto rápidamente que keldeo no era un pony de cristal, un extranjero debía que ser pues no conoce a la

paisajista oficial del imperio, mirando detenidamente la expresión que llevaba y el sudor que tenia, mistmane sintió

que ese joven necesitaba un consejo.

-sabes... a veces debido a las urgencias nos centramos en no ver mas que el final del recorrido y eso lleva

a que uno se pierda de muchas cosas que pasan alrededor mientras llegamos a nuestro destino- mistmane se acerco

a una rosa de cristal y con su magia la hizo crecer haciendo que sus pétalos se abrieran aun con mas belleza

reflejada por el sol desprendiendo así un brillo único- y eso ocasiona perdernos de cosas que pudimos haber aprendido

durante el camino.

*de regreso al presente

-aunque tenga razón, se que debo mantenerme firme en mi objetivo... no obstante, tal ves pueda aprender algunos

movimientos de estos extraños, después de todo su especie se parece bastante a mi.

keldeo escucho a lo lejos el sonido del tren, estaba alcanzándolo y comenzó a divisarlo a lo lejos, aumento la

velocidad y subió rápidamente al techo del ultimo vagón "ahora podre descansar un poco y dirigirme a canterlot

al mismo tiempo".

Mientras disfrutaba de la vista y comía unas manzanas que tenia guardado en su melena, keldeo disfrutaba de una

hermosa vista de las praderas que cambiaban del blanco de la nieve a un color verde rebosante de vida; en

ninguno de sus viajes con sus maestros había visto prados y llanos tan hermosos como estos, realmente merecía verse.

pasaron horas, después de echarse una pequeña siesta para recargar energías keldeo se dio cuenta que el paisaje

había vuelto a cambiar, estaban al pie de una montaña y el tren se había detenido, se dirigió hasta el frente y

vio que el camino estaba bloqueado por inmensas rocas "tendré que continuar a trote", bajo del techo del tren

dispuesto a rodear el camino hasta el otro lado y continuar siguiendo las vías, pero las voces de los pasajeros del

tren que bajaban de los vagones hicieron que se detuviera.

-que vamos a hacer ahora? tendremos que regresar? como es posible que esto pasara? yo tengo llegar a baltimare ya!-

todos los ponys estaban muy preocupado, al verlos keldeo se quedo extrañado ya que el pensaba que ese tren

transportaba humanos, "un tren para pokemon" nunca había visto algo similar, normalmente los que la utilizan

son los humanos; después de ver que algunos estaban muy desilusionados debido a que el tren tenia

que regresar se decidió a arreglar el problema.

-tu? pero este tipo de roca es skarn, un tipo de rocas únicas y extra duras de esta zona, no puedes romperlas, la

única solución es apartarlas, pero eso tomaría muchísimas horas aun con magia- el maquinista no sabia en que

estaba pensando ese extraño pony sin cutie mark.

"magia?" keldo se paro en frente de la primera roca, la mas grande al parecer y utilizo close combat, de pronto

la gigantesca roca se hizo añicos, sorprendiendo a todos- terminare algo cansado, pero no se preocupen, les despejare

el camino.

al terminar su trabajo, todos los pasajero del tren le agradecieron y volvieron a los vagones, de todos ellos solo

dos ponys se quedaron hasta el ultimo y se acercaron a el.

-te debemos una por la ayuda, pensábamos que no podríamos regresar a tiempo a ponyville para las clases que debíamos

dar el día de mañana, mi nombre es applejack y ella es fluttershy, mucho gusto.

...continuara.

se revelara la razón de la próxima crisis en equestria?

keldeo se dará cuenta de que no esta en su universo?

las mane six podrán ayudarlo a regresar a casa?

realmente alguien lee esta webada?

como se resuelve una raíz cuadrada?

esto y muchas mas cojudeces en la próxima semana, el sábado en la noche... PRRRROOOSSSSSS!


	7. CAPITULO 7

CAP 7.

*De vuelta al pasado, no tan pasado*

Las dos princesas hermanas habían descendido desde canterlot hacia el bosque everfree, caminando veloz pero sigilosamente, adentrándose cada vez más y más entre los oscuros matorrales del espeso follaje, de lejos los amarillentos ojos de las criaturas que vigilaban a las radiantes hermanas caminar se preguntaban que hacían ellas ahí, se veían muy serias, luna dejo de ver hacia adelante para volver la mirada hacia la dirección de las criaturas que parecían seguirlas, y al chocar miradas se escondieron intimidados por la princesa de la noche, después de esto la hermana menor se acercó a celestia.

-hermana, estas segura de dejar a discord con las criaturas? Aunque tengo cierta confianza en él, debo admitir que podría ser un poco... ya sabes... no muy prudente.

-no te preocupes, luna; estoy segura de que discord ya dejo de ser un enemigo para nosotras, como habías dicho, se ganó toda nuestra credibilidad cuando salvo a equestria junto a starlight, trixie y thorax, y solo alguien con magia poderosa como la nuestra puede mantener el hechizo de sueño de esas criaturas.

-es verdad... y crees que zecora aun tenga esa "pócima"?

-le envié una carta, sabe que vamos a ir en persona, no podemos esperar a que un mensajero vaya por el brebaje y traérnoslo, nosotras somos más veloces que cualquier Pegaso.

Celestia uso su magia para esparcir las zarzas que estaban impidiéndoles el paso, dejando ver frente a ellas el árbol/cabaña en el que se hospedaba la sabia cebra, aunque luna y celestia nunca fueron a visitarla, sabían por parte de twilight en que parte del bosque se haya su residencia, se acercaron a su entrada y tocaron formalmente la puerta; al cabo de muchos segundos parecía que no estaba en casa, ambas hermanas se impacientaron e incluso pensaron que la carta no había llegado a ella, puesto que necesitaban de sus servicios como alquimista a como dé lugar, no tuvieron más opción que esperarla, poco a poco una nueva charla tenía que darse a lugar.

-aun pienso que debemos pedir asistencia de twilight y sus amigas, sabes muy bien que ellas son muy competentes para esta clase de situaciones- luna estaba pensando con mucha prudencia, pero celestia se mantenía firme en su decisión.

-ya no es como antes, ellas ahora tienen responsabilidades muy grandes con su escuela de amistad y sus misiones del mapa, nosotras y sobre todo yo, debemos encargarnos de esto.

Escucharon a los lejos el sonido de unos cascos galopando que se acercaban más y más, pronto avistaron la silueta, era zecora!

Ella estaba muy agitada, tenía puesta unas alforjas sobre ellas y unos ramilletes en el hocico, los dejo en el suelo y se disculpó con las princesas, la carta si había llegado, pero para desgracia ya no le quedaba la pócima que la princesa celestia había solicitado, les invito a entrar a sus aposentos y argumento.

-la pócima hace tiempo se había acabado, yo se la había otorgado a twilight para resolver un problema del pasado, las semillas de discord, para ser exactos. Mas hace unos días ya había comenzado el preparativo de un nuevo brebaje, cuando me llego su mensaje, acelere el proceso sin desviarme.

-entonces por eso saliste a conseguir más ingredientes, para terminarlo lo más rápido- celestia estaba en lo correcto, pero la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta le puso incomoda.

-cuánto tiempo más vas a necesitar para terminar la pócima?

Zecora, dejo mostrar una mirada nerviosa y pregunto para cuándo necesitaba la pócima; la respuesta la dejo perpleja debido a que celestia quería la pócima para ese mismo día. "imposible" pensó la cebra, sin embargo, no se lo podía decir a celestia, así que se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo mientras acomodaba todos los ingredientes, preparaba su horno y su caldera; las hermanas le volvieron a preguntar cuanto demoraría, esta vez con más presión.

-verán, mis princesas, esta es una formula compleja- volvió la mirada hacia ellas y noto la seriedad en sus miradas- pero con la asistencia de magia poderosa como la de un alicornio podre terminarla en menos de 30 horas.

Era demasiado tiempo y no podían tomarse esa libertad, sin embargo, era la única opción que tenían; después de discutirlo un momento y modificar su plan, luna se quedó con zecora para terminar la pócima de recuerdos antiguos y celestia se fue.

-princesa luna, puedo preguntar a donde se dirige su hermana y que es lo que acontece? -zecora estaba angustiada por saber qué clase de situación haría que las princesas se vean en la necesidad de pedirle su asistencia en persona, luna no se veía con rodeos y le respondió.

-… sucede que volvió del pasado un enemigo que celestia creyó, se había encargado para siempre, solo que, con una apariencia distinta; según las investigaciones que le hicimos a esta criatura y después de haber estudiado la zona donde apareció, pudimos deducir que había llegado de un universo paralelo a través de un portal.

Zecora entendió por qué celestia estaba tan angustiada, pero eso no respondía por qué necesitaban su ayuda. Luna, siguiendo las instrucciones de la receta le entrego a zecora los ingredientes y continuo con su explicación.

-era un antiguo enemigo que celestia y yo solíamos enfrentar ocasionalmente para proteger a nuestros súbditos, solo que nunca lo derrotamos por completo... luego yo me "pase al lado oscuro". en los años siguientes después de que me desterrara y con la desaparición de star swirl y los otros pilares, ella tuvo que encargarse sola de todas las amenazas de equestria, hasta hace poco ella aun creía que ese antiguo enemigo era "historia". Pero ahora resulta que regreso- luna se tomó un tiempo para volver a leer las instrucciones y continuo- luego hace poco vino un "segundo concursante" al sur de las pegasus, afortunadamente discord estaba con nosotras y nos hizo el favor de teletransportarnos allá junto con un escuadrón especial para enfrentar a la criatura y resulto que esta no tenía cara, pero si poseía ojos y solo con eso celestia pudo "identificarlo". Hicimos el mismo procedimiento y el resultado era que efectivamente, vino de un portal; como sea, después de un par de cosas más vinimos aquí porque según ella, si su teoría es correcta, seguirán apareciendo más mounstros peligrosos a lo largo y ancho de equestria, y necesita recordar la locación exacta de donde los "derroto", porque ahí es donde volverán a aparecer... por eso necesitamos la pócima, además, según el plan, ella ahora se dirige a nuestro antiguo castillo, tratando de recordar algo del pasado, algo muy importante.

*de vuelta al presente*

En el cielo equestriano 4 figuras aladas volaban en formación, eran nada menos que los wonderbolts, estos se detuvieron y observaron la detenidamente el área en el que sobrevolaban.

-parece que ya lo encontramos, señor.

-muy bien, es momento de proceder; ustedes tres vayan a interceptarlo, yo mandare el mensaje con nubes en el cielo reportando que ya lo localizamos, debemos apresurarnos.

-espere señor, al parecer esta con los elementos de la honestidad y bondad, cree que puedan intervenir?

-….debemos cumplir órdenes, ahora, rompan filas!

Los 3 distinguidos pegasos volaron con dirección a donde se encontraba el tren y las 3 figuras que charlaban amistosos a punto de ingresar a los vagones del tren cuando de pronto los 3 pegasos aterrizaron.

-tu! El pony sin cutie mark, debes venir con nosotros!

QUE PASARA AHORA? PROX CAP. LA SGTE SEMANA EL SÁBADO EN LA NOCHE.


	8. INTERMEDIO

INTERMEDIO: EL PROPÓSITO.

Como partidario de ambas franquicias y siendo consciente de este mundo de fanfics que destila mucha imaginación por parte de las personas que desean ampliar y explorar según su punto de vista el mundo de my little pony y que además mezclan ideas con respecto a otros mundos que no tienen nada que ver con el producto de Hasbro y de la mano creadora de Faust(Crossover), da como resultado interesantes perspectivas y panoramas que no podríamos ver en otro tipo de medio de entretenimiento que no sea precisamente este, trabajos hechos por fans.

Debido a esto he sido un afortunado captor de buenas obras de ficción de mentes brillantes que se les da bien la narrativa y que, además, tienen madera de escritor. En el camino de la búsqueda, siempre he tenido en consideración la existencia de cierto personaje que hace perfecta conexión entre estos universos tan distantes(pokemon y my little pony) y es que era evidente; sin embargo, tal idea aun no era ejercida por ningún escritor, por lo que le dedique tiempo de espera una y otra vez.

Gracias a cierto canal que se centra en la publicación dedicada a los comics producidos por fans, me tope al fin con lo más cercano a lo que esperaba y aunque se trataba de comedia, fue bastante buena y la inclusión de keldeo al repertorio de los pokemon de pinkie pie fue sumamente hilarante; no es necesario mencionar que lo mío no es la narrativa, mi postura se centra más a la escritura de artículos y reseñas, una vez más, la fortaleza de uno mismo no se centra en detallas historias, en la forma de explicar como un personaje se levanta de la cama describiendo su sentir físico y psicológico explicando en el medio el cómo , el porqué, los antecedentes, las consecuencias y la reacción del entorno y otros personajes con respecto a un accionar.

Todo esto concluye en una personalidad directa y minimalista que me lleva a escribir este tipo de historia, si bien los componentes de crear una buena trama que lleve de la mano a un personaje como keldeo el tener una interesante aventura en el mundo pony es algo que me fue difícil de concebir, pues las razones (más allá del como llego hasta ahí) de como argumentar objetivos y propósitos, me llevo a crear esta obra, un mundo donde no todos los problemas y atenciones se centren u orbiten únicamente en un único personaje(puesto que ese tipo de historias no me agrandan), es factible proceder a crear un mundo en movimiento donde el personaje principal no sea ni la fuente del problema y la única solución a esta, sino ser uno de los elementos como consecuencia de un acto de mayor importancia y el desenvolvimiento de el con los distintos personajes.

Por último quiero recalcar que esta historia no es enteramente improvisada, si bien he de confesar que es prácticamente la primera historia que estoy escribiendo, conozco los procedimientos de elaboración, sin embargo, por motivos de estudio y trabajo no he podido culminar con los últimos detalles del "sistema muscular" histórico para colocar al fin la "piel", el "esqueleto" esta hecho y esta historia está recién en la tercera parte de la idea concebida. La sgte parte la publicare el sábado primero de diciembre.

si eres una de las muy pocas personas que me lee, muchas gracias por leer mi historia.


	9. CAPITULO 8

CAP8.

Keldeo los miraba extrañado "cutie que", por como notaba que lo veían estaba seguro de que se referían a él "que son esas ropas tan extrañas que tienen, se los habrán hecho sus entrenadores", el creyó que eran pokemon que junto a sus entrenadores se visten y compiten en esos eventos de concursos de los que había escuchado hablar hace un tiempo.

-los wonderbolts!- dijeron applejack y fluttershy. De pronto algunos de los pasajeros miraban por las ventanas del tren intrigados queriendo saber qué es lo que sucedía.

-señoritas, lamento tener que acabar con su conversación con el extranjero, pero tenemos ordenes de llevarlo con la princesa mi amore cadenza- los 3 wonderbolts se acercaron muchísimo, fluttershy retrocedió.

-que es lo que buscan? - pregunto keldeo.

-solo queremos escoltarlo a usted de regreso al imperio de cristal, la princesa tiene varias preguntas que hacerle y quiere que las responda personalmente.

Las 2 elementos de la armonía estaban confundidos, pero sabían que no tenían nada que ver con ellas, sin embargo, la curiosidad les mantenía ahí, aunque sabían que el tren tenía que seguir con su camino y el conductor solo las esperaba a ellas para que abordasen el tren y poder partir.

-lo siento, pero eso significa que tendría que retroceder mucho en mi camino y no tengo tiempo para dar marcha atrás, díganle a esa tal princesa cadenza que no puedo acceder a su solicitud.

Todos los ponys comenzaron a murmurar de la forma como keldeo se refirió a la princesa cadance, incluso applejack y fluttershy no pudieron evitar extrañarse de cómo es que ese pony no la conociera, sobretodo estando implícito que estuvo en el imperio.

Los 3 pegasos insistieron, pero no importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiesen, keldeo se mantenía firme en su decisión; el ambiente era tenso y todos ellos comenzaban a molestarse y estaban a punto de perder la paciencia cuando...

-esperen un momento- dijo applejack mientras se ponía en medio de ellos tratando de alejarlos- yo no entiendo que es lo que la princesa cadance quiere, pero estoy segura de que no debe ser un motivo para pelear (miro a keldeo) y también estoy segura de que la princesa no aprobaría ese comportamiento (miro a los wonderbolts), así que hay que hablar como ponys civilizados y resolver este asunto con palabras.

\- emm, disculpa... applejack.

-que sucede, fluttershy?

-sucede que el tren ya tiene que partir, si no subimos a él pronto...pues, lo perderemos.

Ambas no podían darse el lujo de perder mas tiempo, tenían que marcharse, aunque todos estaban agradecidos con keldeo por despejar las vías, sabían que no podían interferir con órdenes de la realeza, todos concordaban en que el pony sin cutie mark tenía que ir.

-….. Lo siento, pero no iré.

De pronto un buen número de refuerzos llego desde el cielo a la escena, ahora eran alrededor de 15 pegasos, keldeo estaba preparándose para usar secret sword (sable místico), todos los ponys estaban diciéndole a keldeo que fuera con ellos, que la princesa seguramente no tenía malas intenciones, que no se meta en problemas, incluso las dos elementos de la armonía le recomendaron que accediera.

-escúchame, yo jamás miento, puedes confiar en ellos- applejack le mostro una sonrisa de confianza.

-yo también... estoy segura de que la princesa solo te quitara un poco de tu tiempo, confía en lo que te decimos- menciono fluttershy.

Keldeo no bajaba la guardia, su mirada cambio, corrió hacia el frente y uso secret sword (sable místico).

*en el imperio de cristal*

Shining armor había regresado con una pequeña caravana de jack en las que tiraban de lo que parecía ser un cargamento enorme cubierto con una tela que no dejaba ver que había dentro, estaba siendo tirado por 4 jacks; cadence estaba feliz de que su esposo haya podido regresar rápido de su misión.

-descansen aquí muchachos- el capitán de la guardia real ordeno que le sirviesen a los jacks unos refrescos y meriendas mientras entraba a la sala de la torre de vigilancia a hablar en privado con su esposa.

-dime, ¿cuál es tu reporte?

-el mounstro está ahí, la verdad ese "cargamento" es en realidad una jaula en ruedas donde se encuentra el.

-puedo verlo?

-la verdad no sé si debas... es bastante feo. Los jacks me contaron que fue necesario el uso de fuerza extrema para poder hacerle frente, pero aun con eso no pudieron atravesar su dura piel, así que resolvieron que intentar matarlo sería inútil, tuvieron que usar un ariete para golpearlo en la cabeza y noquearlo, después de la larga lucha muchos jacks resultaron heridos e incapacitados.

-entiendo...

-dime, cadance; no crees que seria mejor usar el corazón de cristal para destruirlo aquí?

-... seria demasiado riesgoso, el corazón apenas puede soportar la activación normal continua para levantar la muralla invisible, si la usamos para destruir el mounstro es posible que el corazón se haga mil pedazos... y puede que esta ves el daño no se reponga de la misma forma que la ves anterior,

antes de proceder con el resto del plan tengo que mencionarte de la nueva información que llego hace poco sobre la aparición de esta amenaza... y algo sobre alguien a quien conociste, puede que tenga que ver con lo sucedido.

*en la noche, ese mismo día en otro lado del mapa, nos acercamos a ponyville, más precisamente en la oficina de la escuela de la amistad*

-twilight!- spike abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-spike! ¿Qué sucede? - abrió sus alas y voló hacia él, el dragón bebe estaba exhausto, al parecer había corrido bastante.

-te... tengo un mensaje de naturaleza urgente.


	10. CAPITULO 9

CAP 9:

Era un nuevo día, después de recibir el mensaje de spike la noche anterior la princesa de la amistad organizó una junta importante con sus amigas a primera hora de la mañana; spike y twilight estaban esperándolas en la sala principal donde yacía el mapa de la amistad. Primero llego starlight algo somnolienta, segundos después llego pinkie junto con rarity y por último rainbow, con la llegada de esta última twilight dio inicio a su conferencia.

-espera! - menciono pinkie, aún faltan applejack y fluttershy.

-es raro que applejack llegue tarde, siendo una pony de granja está acostumbrada a madrugar- agrego rarity.

twilight respiro hondo, había mucho que explicar- de eso quiero hablarles, ellas aún no han vuelto de su misión de amistad que les asigno el mapa.

Todas no entendían a qué se refería twilight, concordaban que si aún no regresaban era porque aún no terminaban con su misión. -me parece que te preocupas demasiado- menciono starlight muy tranquila- tal vez el mapa les encargo algo difícil, a veces nos toma más de un día resolver los problemas, twilight; acuérdate cuando el mapa me envió a resolver las diferencias entre luna y celestia, me tomo dos días y sus noches poder resolverlo.

-es verdad twlighit- dijo rainbow algo molesta- me desperté en un horario tan incómodo para esto?

La princesa entendía el sentir de sus amigas, pero tenía ir explicándoles poco a poco. -la verdad es que me preocupa su bienestar; verán, cuando alguna de nosotras termina su misión les brilla su cutie mark, esto ocasiona una reacción de respuesta por parte del mapa indicándome que su misión ha terminado, después de que terminan con la tarea asignada deberían regresar a casa ya que cumplieron con su deber.

-pues... aun no entiendo, ¿cuál es tu punto? - rainbow estaba impaciente.

-que ellas cumplieron con su deber ayer y aún no han regresado.

Rarity se levantó de la mesa, estaba empezando a preocuparse –espera cariño, ¿que sus clases no son las primeras en ser tomadas el día de hoy?

Ciertamente no era propio de ellas llegar tarde a dar sus clases ya que eran muy responsables y era todavía más difícil imaginar que llegaran a faltar, aunque la escuela de la amistad iniciaba labores dentro de 2 horas twilight dejo a entender que ellas debieron haber llegado en el tren ferroviario la noche anterior.

Pinkie pie se acercó a su amiga princesa con un cono puesto en la cabeza, globos, pastel y serpentinas de colores – tal vez se quedaron más tiempo para celebrar su éxito con una fiesta en su honor, se les fue el tiempo y no pudieron tomar el último tren.

spike de pronto intervino -creemos que pudieron quedar envueltas en un problema mucho mayor- le quito el gorro a pinkie y le pidió que lo tomara como algo más serio, les mostró el pergamino que les enviaron anoche y twilight comenzó a explicarles.

-la princesa celestia me envió este mensaje informándome que quiere que esta alerta debido a que hay peligro en los alrededores de equestria... y ha ordenado que nadie salga de ponyville ya que puede haber mounstros peligrosos rondando afuera, que en cualquier caso cuenta con nosotras para defender el pueblo.

-ya veo- rainbow alzo el vuelo y se paró encima del mapa- pero siempre han habido mounstros en equestria, acaso no recuerdas a la hydra del bosque everfree?

Pinkie apoyo a rainbow- es verdad, tampoco olvides a la mantícora del segundo capítulo de la primera temporada, además del abejoso del capítulo número 100 o a la osa menor de cuando desenmascararon a trixie.

-las entiendo, pero la princesa celestia escribió que está encargándose personalmente de estos mounstros en particular junto a luna, eso significa que esta situación está más allá de lo común.

Starlight y rarity estaban muy extrañadas, tanto applejack como fluttershy saben cómo lidiar con enemigos difíciles, la fuerza y destreza física de applejack junto a la capacidad de comunicarse con animales y mirada penetrante de fluttershy no podían ser derrotadas, twilight lo sabía muy bien y aun así estaba preocupada…. había algo más, algo que aún no les ha contado, el ambiente se puso espeso.

-basta de misterios; diles ya, twilight!- dijo spike en voz alta.

\- anoche después de leer la carta fui a la estación del ferrocarril esperándolas hasta la última hora, pero el último tren en arribar a la estación de ponyville y en el que supuestamente deberían estar applejack y fluttershy... jamás llego... según el informe el tren paso por todas las estaciones del norte, pero después de haber confirmado que recogió pasajeros en vanhoover, la última ciudad antes de dirigirse a ponyville, no se supo nada del tren ni de sus pasajeros.

Todas entendieron porque twlilight estaba tan preocupada, esto sin duda las puso en una posición en la que temían por sus amigas "que les habrá pasado?". Luego de discutir posibilidades, todas llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo para resolver como solucionar el problema.

Rainbow dash junto a spike seguirían la ruta de las vías del tren hasta dar con las pistas del ferrocarril desaparecido, como son los más veloces volando llegarían ahí antes que nadie, mientras que starlight, rarity y pinkie pie se encargarían de las clases escolares; por su parte, twilight trataría de erigir puntos de defensa mágicos en los alrededores de ponyville en caso de que alguna amenaza se acerque, no obstante, no dejaba de preguntarse porque celestia no le pidió ninguna ayuda para solucionar este problema de mounstros peligrosos, pero así como celestia aun no le comunico toda la verdad a su querida ex- alumna, twilight tampoco le había dicho a sus amigas que había llegado una segunda carta esa mañana con más información.


	11. Chapter 10

CAP 10:

-apresúrate spike o te dejare atrás! - dijo rainbow, ella volaba raudamente siguiendo los rieles del ferrocarril en busca de respuestas, obviamente su carrera con spike por ver quien llegaba primero era solo una excusa por tratar de ocultar su preocupación por el bienestar de fluttershy y applejack poniéndolo detrás de su egocentrismo al casi dejar a spike muy por detrás de ella.

Tras varias horas de vuelo, rainbow dejo que spike la alcanzara para tomar un descanso, aunque ella no lo necesitaba, estaba segura de que el sí requería de un receso y después de aterrizar, ambos sacaron de sus alforjas sus respectivas meriendas.

-no te quedarías tan atrás si no llevaras esa comida tan pesada- rainbow estaba arisca, sabía que si iba sola llegaría en la mitad del tiempo del que le tomaría si no tuviera que esperar al bebe dragón; no obstante, era necesario poder comunicarse e informar de cada detalle descubierto lo antes posible y siendo ella un ser sin poder mágico para escribir y teletransportar mensajes para reportarse y recibir respuestas, tenía que estar acompañada por spike quien con su habilidad de fuego mágico podía enviar y recibir estos mensajes sin problemas.

-pues ya sabes que no puedo salir de casa sin mis gemas, es verdad que las piedras preciosas son algo pesadas, pero me dan la fuerza necesaria para poder seguir el ritmo- hizo una pausa para engullir su ultimo ruby antes de continuar- por cierto... no te desapegues del plan.

Tiempo después siguiendo su camino rainbow tomo de nuevo la delantera y estando a punto de llegar y descubrir donde estaba el ferrocarril, vio un escenario que no se creía. El pequeño acompañante de nuestra pegaso la alcanzo luego de pocos minutos y vio la silueta de rainbow a lo lejos, noto que ella descendió muy rápido al suelo, parecía que por fin encontraron lo que buscaban, cuando spike descendió también noto el desastre que era todo el lugar, el ferrocarril estaba hecho pedazos, trozos magullados, partes rotas y fragmentos por doquier, incluso las propias vías ferroviarias se habían hecho añicos y no solo eso, había una zanja y hoyos de considerable tamaño en la tierra.

"que rayos paso aquí?"- examinaron bien el lugar para intentar entender que fue lo que paso, entre los escombros del ferrocarril rainbow encontró restos de ropa, pero lo notaba familiar, después de ponderar que podría ser durante unos segundos ella abrió los ojos de par en par y reconoció que era parte del uniforme de los wonderbolts-demonios!- piso fuertemente.

Por su parte spike al mirar de cerca los hoyos notos que había charcos agua y la tierra estaba mojada, esto le pareció raro debido a que no había ningún rio o lago cerca, salió de ahí y noto algo raro en las enormes rocas que estaban cerca- rainbow! ayúdame con esto- grito.

-ya voy!- spike le pidió que le ayudase a girar la roca, al combinar sus fuerzas pudieron moverla.

-esta roca... tiene la mitad de la cara completamente plana- menciono spike.

-como si hubiera sido divido en dos- agrego rainbow.- o más bien, como si un cuchillo enorme la hubiera cortado a la mitad, debió ser algo con un filo extremo para hacerle esto a este tipo de roca en particular.

Miraron las demás rocas que habían alrededor y notaron que varias habían sido cortadas a la mitad.

-rayos! - rainbow piso fuertemente con sus cascos- ojala twilight nos lo hubiera mencionado esa misma noche, tal vez hubiéramos podido evitarlo si hubiéramos llegado antes.

-supongo que es momento de informar- spike saco un pergamino y su pluma; empezó a escribir el mensaje para que twilight y las demás se enteraran de la situación, en ese momento rainbow se estaba alejando de la "escena", al parecer había un ligero rastro de destrucción que se dirigía al bosque y se notaba aún más cuando inspecciono los árboles, algunos estaban derribados y otros tenían las ramas rotas.

Cuando spike estaba a punto de terminar de escribir el mensaje se había percatado que estaba solo, se puso nervioso y busco a su colorida amiga.

-aquí estas! ¿Acaso querías dejarme solo a mi suerte? - le pregunto molesto.

-no es eso, mira...- rainbow señalo con el casco hacia el espeso bosque, quería ir tras ese sendero.

-Estas loca? ¿Qué te hace pensar que podríamos estar a salvo si nos encontramos con el causante de esta destrucción? - rainbow le enseño a spike sus alas, en ella noto que había recogido lo que parecía ser... cabello, cabello rubio.

-lo encontré cerca de los trozos del ferrocarril...podrían ser de applejack- ella estaba decidida a ir por ese camino, se notaba en sus ojos.

-está bien, te acompañare... solo déjame terminar de enviar el mensaje a las demás.

*en ese mismo momento*

la figura de un pony solitario estaba andando lentamente, casi cojeando; dirigiéndose hacia un arroyo mientras apretaba los dientes para soportar el dolor, no era alguien más que keldeo, tenía rasguños por todo su cuerpo, estaba herido.

Al acercarse para beber agua pudo divisar en el reflejo del agua a sus maestros, ni más ni menos que los 3 espadachines místicos, estaban ahí y keldeo podía verlos claramente; rápidamente se voltio hacia atrás esperando verlos, pero no los vio para nada.

-a que estas esperando? te habíamos confiado esta misión a ti y solo a ti- dijo la imagen de cobalion en el agua, de alguna forma keldeo podía escucharlos.

-cuánto tiempo más vas a perder? Te estamos esperando- terrakion.

-es que acaso te has olvidado de tus responsabilidades?-virizion.

-mucho depende de ti- los tres dijeron esto último al unisonó y desaparecieron.

Keldeo pudo ver una pequeña cueva cerca de ahí y se adentró en ella, tenía que reposar y curarse de sus heridas antes de poder seguir, la batalla lo había dejado muy exhausto.


	12. CAPITULO 11

CAP 11:

Keldeo se adentró en la cueva, después de cerciorarse que la cueva era segura, saco de su melena unos restos de bayas zidra, era todo lo que tenía ya que no encontró en ningún árbol del bosque bayas que lo ayudasen a recuperar salud, solo había encontrado pocos frutos que no conocía y no le ayudaron en nada a mejorar su condición; ya devorando sus últimas reservas vio que no serían suficientes, sus puntos de salud solo habían mejorado un poco "después de una siesta bastara para poder recuperarme, aunque me tomara varias horas"- se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos y ya estando a punto de dormir escucho unos ruidos de afuera, escuchaba como se acercaban cada vez más y más, eran sonidos de pisadas y una rama rompiéndose lo que escuchaba, con sus agudos sentidos pudo darse cuenta, de pronto sintió un poco de ansiedad, sabía que no estaba listo para otro combate. "pero... cómo? Pensé que lo había derrotado... será que sabe que estoy aquí?".

Keldeo se levantó y camino lentamente hacia la entrada de la cueva caminando cerca de la pared, sabía que el sonido venia de esa dirección y pensó "si sabe que estoy en la cueva entonces tengo que dar el primer golpe antes de que llegue, debo salir a atacarle antes de que mire adentro de la cueva", keldeo estaba listo para usar sacred sword(espada santa), presentía como se acercaba más, inhalo y exhalo una última vez, salió afuera de la cueva y enseguida casi sin pensarlo uso su ataque la dirección donde creía que estaba su enemigo.

-PLAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!

Su ataque fallo, pero de forma intencional haciendo un agujero en la tierra como resultado de su ataque, por una fracción de segundo antes dar en el blanco pudo darse cuenta de que a quien estaba a punto de atacar a matar no era el ser con quien estaba peleando anteriormente, sino un pokemon de tipo volador parecido a los que había visto antes junto a otro que parecía ser de tipo dragón.

Rainbow logro reaccionar a tiempo, no solo se apartó hacia el lado correcto en caso de que keldeo no se hubiese detenido, sino que también saco a spike del camino.

-quien eres tú?!-pregunto la pegaso mientras dejaba a spike en tierra.

-lo siento- dijo keldeo- pensé que se trataba del alguien más.

Rainbow y spike miraron como keldeo dejo el suelo después de su ataque, era como un corte profundo en la tierra, se dieron cuenta de repente que esa especie de ataque extraño que hizo debía ser lo que corto las rocas que había en la zona destruida donde estaban los restos del ferrocarril.

Keldeo miro en los alrededores para confirmar que no había rastros del enemigo.

-nunca había visto que un unicornio hiciera ese tipo de hechizos, ni siquiera twilight- le dijo spike a rainbow, siendo ella tan impulsiva como es, confronto a keldeo exigiendo respuestas.

-dime! Tu ocasionaste los destrozos del ferrocarril?

-si. - la respuesta corta y seca hizo que la pegaso se molestara; cuando keldeo vio su mirada y noto su enojo intento explicarse más.

-lo hice en parte ya que tuve que librar una pelea después de encontrarme con un grupo de...

Rainbow no dejo que keldeo terminara, lo que escucho era suficiente para deducir que peleo con los wonderbolts y posiblemente haber matado a sus amigas, él era el causante de ese destrozo así que se abalanzo sobre el atacándolo, el pokemon recibió el primer golpe, la velocidad de rainbow era bastante buena como para no dejar que keldeo escape.

Si bien en condiciones normales él podría vencer a rainbow, no se encontraba en buenas condiciones después de haber luchado.

-que hiciste con nuestras amigas?!- dijo spike, contagiado por la actitud de su amiga se sumó a la lucha, aspiro muy profundo y le advirtió a rainbow para que se alejara para después desplegar un poderoso aliento de fuego hacia su enemigo, las llamas eran poderosas e impactaron de lleno al pokemon quemándolo a él y todo a su alrededor, no obstante, al instante de recibir el ataque las llamas comenzaron a extinguirse debido al movimiento hidrobomba que uso keldeo para despejar las llamas.

"ese líquido" spike relaciono el líquido que había encontrado en la zanja con el que keldeo expulso para contrarrestar sus llamas, ahora estaba reafirmado para él y para rainbow de que tenían al culpable frente a ellos.

-esperen! Creo que están malinterpretando lo que sucedió- intentado apaciguarles con el dialogo, fue inútil tratar de convencerlos de desistir de su ataque pues sus palabras solo sonaban a falsas excusas.

-escúchenme... no es lo que creen, yo en realidad sal...- las palabras de keldeo se cortaron debido a que lo que vio lo lleno de mucha preocupación "demonios!". Uso rápidamente aqua jet dirigiendo su ataque hacia el mounstro que los había visto y estaba escondido a punto de atacarlos desprevenidos.

Después de revelar que estaba ahí, rainbow y spike se voltearon y vieron a la terrible bestia.

-que es esa cosa?! Dijo spike asustado. La situación ha empeorado para todos.

* LA NOCHE ANTERIOR EN LAS RUINAS DEL EX CASTILLO DE LUNA Y CELESTIA *

La regente gobernante de equestria se encontraba nerviosa, buscando y buscando durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana por todos y cada uno de los rincones del castillo "en donde…. en donde esta?" pensó fuertemente tratando de recordar en donde lo había puesto, después de indagar en todos lados se resignó y desistió de su búsqueda.

-demonios!- dijo molesta- en donde está el libro maldito?!


	13. CAPITULO 12

CAP 12:

twilight se dirigía a la casa de zecora, después de dejar una copia de ella hecha en el lago espejo para que cubriera su puesto en la escuela de la amistad pensó en que tal vez pudo ser una mala idea, pero de las mismas palabras que la princesa celestia le escribió en la segunda carta que le envió en la mañana le pidió que no levantara sospechas de su supuesta salida hacia el bosque everfree "era la única forma" pensó twilight.

Ya cerca de la de la casa de zecora, twillight vio como una gran luz de energía estaba saliendo de las ventanas, se tele-transporto inmediatamente y abrió la puerta, en la sala estaba la princesa luna dentro de una esfera de magia proyectando su poder de alicornio desde la punta de su cuerno hacia el caldero en donde zecora estaba mezclando los ingredientes que tenía en una mesa de madera.

-oh, hola twilight- dijo zecora mientras regresaba su mirada hacia el caldero- lo siento, pero no puedo distraerme ahora, si viniste por mi ayuda tendrás que hacer cola.

-hola zecora... no, yo vine porque la princesa celestia me pidió que viniera aquí- La princesa de la amistad noto como luna estaba en medio de un trance, tenía los ojos cerrados y no hacia ningún movimiento.

-si twilight, me alegras que hayas llegado puntualmente- era celestia quien dijo estas palabras, estaba detrás de twilight sorprendiéndola y casi asustándole- ven, vamos afuera a conversar, luna y zecora no pueden estar distrayéndose.

ya afuera, celestia creo una burbuja de magia que aislaba el sonido de adentro hacia afuera, nadie podría escuchar su conversación privada.

-mi querida ex alumna, al principio no quería involucrar a nadie más en todo esto, pero me veo en la necesidad de requerir tu ayuda.

-usted puede confiar en mí, princesa; a usted le debo lo que soy ahora y si necesita mi ayuda yo no dudare en corresponderle.

Celestia aparto un poco la mirada, los ojos de twilight no dejaban de mostrar admiración hacia ella aun después de haber dejado de ser su alumna hacia tanto tiempo y ser ahora una igual.

-...durante mil años yo fui la única defensa que protegía equestria de la amenaza extranjera, antes de que te enviara a ponyville yo no tenía a mi lado ni a los pilares, ni el corazón de cristal, ni los elementos de la armonía, ni a mi hermana para ayudarme. Durante mil años tuve que luchar contra tantos enemigos yo sola...

-sí, lo sé- interrumpió twilight- pero usted los vencio a todos, es por eso que toda equestrita te venera, porque a pesar de todo fuiste firme y acabaste sola con todos los enemigos que amenazaban a tu reino...

-no realmente- dijo celestia desilusionada- veras, cuando starswirl y los pilares combatían contra seres a quienes no podían vencer, el usaba un hechizo de portal que enviaba a los enemigos a otras dimensiones para que no sean una amenaza para el reino, principalmente esos hechizos los desarrollo el con mi asistencia... no obstante yo nunca pude aprender por completo ese hechizo y cuando los pilares desaparecieron no pude aprender más de starswirl y completar mis estudios; Cada que yo combatía contra un enemigo que no podía derrotar usaba ese hechizo incompleto y los enviaba por esos portales, en ese tiempo creía que lo había dominado por completo y sin ayuda, pero ahora veo que me equivoque ya que esos enemigos que envié hacia otras dimensiones y/o universos están regresando poco a poco por medio de portales Interdimensionales que no sabemos qué o quién los está creando, entiendes lo que significa?

Twilight estaba comenzando a entender porque celestia no quería que nadie más supiera, si todos sus súbditos supieran que ella no derroto realmente a esos villanos por los que fue proclamada y venerada por haberse desecho de ellos y que ahora están regresando, dañaría su posición y su imagen, la inseguridad de los equestrianos y la poca confianza que quede terminaría por causar revuelo en la prensa que acabaría con la reputación de la princesa, ademas de que ese peligro por el cual temía por el bienestar de sus amigas pueda tratarse de eso, todo se estaba conectando, esos eran los "mounstros" a los cuales debían tener cuidado ya que estaban apareciendo en toda equestria, los antiguos enemigos de celestia.

-escucha twilight, tú has viajado por esos portales, más precisamente los espejos, cuando lo atraviesas tu cuerpo cambia completamente a uno que se adapte y vaya de acuerdo al tipo de mundo y/o universo al que entras, pero lo único que sigue siendo igual son los ojos, cuando te transformabas en esos "humanos" todo de ti cambiaba excepto tus ojos, fue por ese medio que reconocí a esos viejos enemigos cuando regresaron aquí, a pesar de toda su apariencia cambiada sus ojos seguían transmitiendo la misma sensación que sentía en la época cuando estaban aquí... aún hay más que debes saber y te pondré al día con todo, pero ahora que sabes lo más importante, quería preguntarte también por cierta cosa.

Twilight quito su cara de anonadada y dijo que le ayudaría por completo y que no se lo diría a nadie más, también paso por su mente la situación que pueden estar enfrentando fluttershy, applejack, rainbow dash y spike; todo la estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero sabía que primero debía escuchar y no precipitarse.

-creo que hace tiempo cadance y luna fueron a ponyville a remover cierta magia malvada al que de alguna forma rarity había tenido acceso.

-sí, así es, princesa; lo recuerdo, spike me lo contó todo, creo que me dijo que había obtenido esa magia de algún objeto antiguo que había encontrado en el bosque everfree, más precisamente en... em, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien, omitió algunas partes.

"en el bosque everfree" justo donde estamos ahora, y justo donde está también el antiguo castillo donde habitábamos yo y mi hermana luna, será que ese objeto que encontró spike se trate de...

-de casualidad no te dijo si ese objeto era un libro de color gris y con puas en la cubierta?

-emmm...lo siento princesa, no lo recuerdo bien y la verdad nunca pude ver ese objeto - twilight comenzó a tomarse de la cabeza tratando de recordar lo más que podía, pero no tuvo éxito.

Celestia cancelo el hechizo de la burbuja, abrió sus alas y dijo que tenían que volar y dirigirse a ponyville a preguntarle a spike y a rarity más detalles sobre el asunto, twilight dijo que no habría problemas, no obstante le comento que spike no estaba en ponyville ya que había tenido que salir de emergencia a una misión "misión?, pero las ordenes eran no salir del pueblo". celestia pidió explicaciones a su ex alumna, quien no tuvo más remedio que explicar porque spike tuvo que salir de ponyville y que se fue con rainbow dash para buscar a applejack y a fluttershy, la cosa tildaba para mal.


	14. CAPITULO 13

CAP 13:

después de que la princesa cadance terminara de atender a los representantes del sector primario en su sala de audiencias apareció al final el sargento de la guardia real del castillo, quitándose el casco en saludo formal ante la realeza. La princesa esperaba recibir noticias sobre el extraño pony extranjero.

-sargento, aun no hay noticias del pelotón de exploración wonderbolt?

-si princesa, lamento informarle que acabamos de recibir una misiva proveniente de la ciudad de vanhoover, el pueblo más cercano a galloping gorge; esta carta la escribió el teniente fastwinds. Como sabe, el día de ayer envió a los wonderbolts a peinar toda el área debajo de las fronteras del imperio en busca del extranjero, pensábamos que cumplirían con su misión a más tardar al anochecer, sin embargo, no hemos sabido nada de ellos hasta ahora.

\- ¿qué dice la carta?

-sí, en ella nos informa que efectivamente encontraron a su objetivo al pie de las montañas de galloping gorge cerca al ferrocarril que tenía como destino canterlot, sin embargo, hubo imprevisto; resulta que fueron atacados por la retaguardia por una criatura hostil y desconocida, explica que era muy poderosa y ni con la ayuda de los elementos de la honestidad y la amabilidad pudieron hacerle frente, no con tantos civiles a quienes proteger, muchos resultaron heridos de gravedad.

Cadance quedo en shock, temía que podría pasar esto, encontrarse con el enemigo en medio de la operación.

-no obstante, el objetivo denominado como "keldeo" fue de gran ayuda para evitar las bajas, resulta que el bloqueo el primer golpe que pudo ser mortal para los miembros del cuerpo wonderbolt por medio de una "extraña magia" y en pleno combate se ofreció a mantener ocupada a la criatura para que así todos los wonderbolts, algunos heridos, llevaran a las victimas al hospital del pueblo más cercano en donde todos están siendo atendidos en este preciso momento; debido a que todos los miembros no están óptimas condiciones para volar no pudieron regresar al imperio y por eso mandaron esta misiva; por último, no saben cuál sería el estado del extranjero ya que nadie ha podido regresar al lugar de los hechos, por lo cual teniendo en cuenta el alto nivel de peligrosidad de la criatura, tememos lo peor.

"Shinning armor y los jacks se dirigen por ese camino" cadance tenía que informarles, aunque la escolta que lleva al mounstro que habían vencido en JackJackistan hacia los calabozos del tartaro, el único lugar donde esta criatura podría ser contenida, está conformada por los jacks y ponys más preparados, deben evitar a toda costa encontrarse con más amenazas; la princesa se acercó lo más rápido a las estanterías y escribió el mensaje directo para su esposo, en ella explicaba todo lo sucedido, que debían tomar extremas precauciones y si las circunstancias son desfavorables, debería optar por regresar al imperio a toda costa; enrolló el pergamino y uso el hechizo especial para enviárselo directo a su marido, este hechizo solo puede usarse entre los unicornios de alto nivel.

Cuando shinning armor recibió la carta ya era demasiado tarde para recibir advertencias, frente a él se encontraban rainbow dash y spike inconscientes y heridos.

*EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE*

Las dos princesas alicornios se dirigen volando rápidamente hacia la escuela de la amistad, mientras volaban celestia le explicaba a twilight sobre el plan de enviar al calabozo del tartaro a todos sus antiguos enemigos, que tanto cadance como discord ya estaban al tanto y harían todo lo posible por ayudar y a mantener controlada la situación.

-entonces mi hermano se está dirigiendo ahora mismo al tartaro para encerrar al mounstro que ataco yackyakistan?

-así es, cadance se está comunicando conmigo por medio del hechizo de teletransportacion de cartas, acordamos que cuando shinnig armor llegue a las puertas del tartaro, discord teletransportaria a las otras criaturas que ya hemos apresado para encerrarlas todas juntas.

-entiendo, princesa; pero porque no encerrar de una vez en el tartaro a los que ya están enjaulados en su castillo?

-es por el libro... creo que mencionaron que ese objeto al final fue destruido verdad?

-emmm...- twilight aun no podía recordar del todo, miro hacia varios lados tratando de recuperar esos recuerdos- creo que dijo que si, es tan malo?

-sí, si lo es. Si ese libro esta destruido significa que la magia que había en ella anda suelta buscando... buscando su origen, buscando al ser que lo creo; y si alguno de los mounstros que tenemos es ese ser, su poder aumentara desproporcionadamente, sin embargo, no puedo recordar quien de todos ellos creo el libro, han pasado tantos años... por eso los mounstros siguen en canterlot dentro del campo de magia especial que tiene el castillo, eso evita que ninguna magia malvada ingrese y por lo tanto, no pueda regresar a su dueño, si es que es alguno de ellos.

Twilight entendía por completo, pero aún quedaba una duda más que despejar- y entonces que hay del que trae mi hermano? Y si ese mounstro que traen era el creador de ese libro?

Celestia miro a twilight con una sonrisa- no te preocupes, recuerda el talento de tu hermano, magia defensiva; el junto a cadance crearon un campo defensivo especial en la jaula del mounstro en el que estoy segura ninguna magia malvada podrá ingresar, si resulta que era ese mounstro, la magia malvada jamás podrá penetrar las paredes del campo mágico que crearon.

Twilight se sintió aliviada, al parecer la situación no era tan desastrosa como temía que pudiera ser, aunque aún no supiera que tantos mounstros nuevos podrían aparecer, ni en qué lugar; la situación hasta ahora estaba siendo controlada de la mejor forma, después de pensar eso llegaron a la escuela, entraron en la sala de la directora, en ella encontraron a la doble de twilight quien les entrego el mensaje que spike había mandado hace rato y luego ella desapareció al saber que había cumplido con su propósito, utilizaron el megáfono de la dirección y llamaron a rarity a que se presentara en el despacho inmediatamente.


	15. CAPITULO 14

CAP 14:

*lo que paso antes que shining armor encontrara a rainbow dash y spike*

El mounstro, una criatura cuadrúpeda cuya apariencia recordaba a la de una mantícora sin alas; tenía seis colas, una diferente de otra, la boca parecía tenerla en el pecho y cortos tentáculos a modo de cabello como si fuese una gorgona, tenía a su izquierda a keldeo y a su derecha a la Pegaso y al bebe dragón, mientras decidía a quien atacar, keldeo tuvo que decirles a rainbow dash y spike que se fueran de ahí.

-escuchen, quien destruyo el tren fue este mounstro y ataco sin razón a los que son como tu (señalo a rainbow)... y es muy peligroso, así que es mejor que ambos vuelen y se vayan lejos de aquí.

Rainbow dash se mantenía escéptica -como podemos saber si eso que dices es verdad?

Spike intervino –rainbow, mira esa cosa, es obvio que se trata de una de esas criaturas que nos advirtió twilight, seguro a esto se refería la princesa celestia- la lógica de spike tenía un muy buen punto, rainbow tuvo que reconocerlo, pero, si este extraño unicornio sin cutie mark sabe lo que paso y estuvo ahí, ella infirió que debe saber en dónde se encuentran applejack y fluttershy, no podían irse sin respuestas.

El mounstro se cansó de escuchar su conversación y ataco a keldeo con toda su fuerza mientras que la Pegaso y él bebe dragón solo veían, "no podemos dejarlo solo" ambos pensaron, tenían que ayudarlo, además de necesitarlo con vida para preguntarle que paso con todos los ponys del tren, los wonderbolts y sus amigas, no podían dejarlo morir.

Cuando el mounstro atrapo a keldeo entre sus garras con tanta fuerza que se escuchaba el sonido del apretón y dejándolo completamente inmovilizado, keldeo grito de dolor y uso rayo burbuja disparándolo directamente desde su boca hacia la cara de su enemigo y dejándolo aturdido, aprovechando esa apertura en su defensa, rainbow y spike tomaron vuelo y lo golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza, de esta forma sus garras perdieron fuerzas y soltó a keldeo, quien aprovechó el momento para hacer double kick y lanzarlo lejos.

-gracias por la ayuda *tose, pero será mejor que huyamos de el- dijo keldeo mientras se levantaba y recuperaba el aliento

-estas seguro? - dijo rainbow confiada – no creo que se levante después de eso, ahora necesitamos que...

Antes de que rainbow terminara de hablar, el mounstro regreso a toda velocidad y atacando por la espalda dio un zarpazo que dejo tanto al dragón como a la Pegaso en el suelo, habían bajado la guardia, keldeo sintió que era su culpa al quitarle la vista de encima, uso aqua jet y lo empujo varios metros lejos de rainbow y spike, después corrió alejándose más de ellos atrayendo al mounstro para que se alejara del lugar.

Ya habiendo dejado atrás galloping gorge, habían entrado al área conocida como unicorn range, al pie de la última montaña, keldeo aunque sabía que no podía dejar a ese mounstro libre, también se dio cuenta de que no podía vencerlo, acaso tenía miedo?

"no puedo derrotarlo usando mis ataques" se resolvió, recordando una de sus antiguas lecciones de parte de cobalion, subió a la montaña tratando de encontrar una entrada, asegurándose de que la bestia lo siguiera de cerca encontró una caverna que era muy grande y entro en ella, después de que el mounstro se pusiera delante de la entrada, entro con cautela y luego de algunos pasos pudo divisar la silueta de keldeo y se lanzó al ataque, el pokemon avanzo hacia el mounstro y utilizo quick guard para evadir sus ataques, después de dejarlo atrás utilizo hidro bomba para empujarlo y asi alejarlo de la entrada, su plan era dejarlo encerrado haciendo que el techo se le cayera encima y sellando la entrada, con sus últimas fuerzas logro disparar un chorro de agua tan potente que destruyo el techo haciendo que varias toneladas de rocas pesadas cayeran encima del mounstro, acabando así con el problema.

Luego de unos minutos, keldeo sabía que no se encontraba bien, debía encontrar bayas zidra para recuperarse, no obstante, no se encontraba en condiciones para correr, por lo que tuvo que seguir su camino andando cojeando de una de sus patas y mientras andaba pensó en sus maestros "debo apresurarme, me están esperando"


	16. CAPITULO 15

CAP 15:

Después de preguntarle a rarity los detalles del objeto usado en la temporada 4, capitulo 23. Se dieron cuenta que, en efecto, era el libro al cual celestia se refería. Rarity se disculpó por lo ocurrido y dio más detalles de lo que paso ese día a la princesa celestia, al mismo tiempo que ocurría esto, twilight estaba leyendo la carta que había mandado spike he intento mandar un mensaje de respuesta para saber si habían encontrado más detalles, sin embargo, no llego ninguna respuesta por parte del dragon, esto era debido a que en ese preciso momento tanto spike como rainbow dash se encontraban inconscientes, y el mensaje no llegaría a spike sino hasta que este despierte.

Cuando la princesa celestia termino de hablar con rarity se dirigió a twilight, pero antes de poder hablar con ella le llegaron dos mensajes, uno de cadance desde el imperio de cristal y el otro era proveniente de arabia herradura, en el mensaje de cadance detallaba todo el asunto que sabía desde su perspectiva, explicando que tanto applejack como fluttershy se encontraban en vanhoover, aclarando también que la caravana de shinning armor se encontró a spike y rainbow dash y están siendo llevados al imperio de cristal por un miembro de la caravana que decidido regresar al imperio llevándoselos para tratar sus heridas, pero lo más importante es que explicaba que hay un sospechoso que podría saber más al respecto sobre esta invasión.

"keldeo?, no me suena para nada ese nombre" pensó celestia, el detalle de que según lo que había escuchado de parte de sunburst era que menciono que llego a equestria por medio de un portal que creo su amigo llamado hoopa, celestia trataba de hacer memoria si es que alguna vez conoció a alguien llamado así, pero no consiguió nada, después de eso leyó la segunda carta.

-twilight, tengo noticias sobre tus amigas.

Al momento de terminar de explicar la situación de spike y las demás, twilight quería estar con ellas en su recuperación, no obstante, la princesa celestia le recordó que la prioridad era evitar más bajas a causa de la invasión, eso le llevo a explicar lo que había en la segunda carta, era un mensaje proveniente de sonnambula, resulta que en el sur de equestria apareció hace poco un mounstro que causó destrozos en las aldeas aledañas a la capital y requerían ayuda inmediata.

Según lo que sabía celestia de parte de cadance, había un mounstro libre en los alrededores del bosque de galloping gorge que debía ser capturado [es el mounstro que peleo con keldeo, pero nadie sabe que ya fue derrotado, es más, cadance cree que keldeo murió en el combate].

Había que actuar por dos frentes, tenían que separarse- twilight, yo iré a arabia a atender la emergencia, mientras que tú, iras por el mounstro que ataco a tus amigas, enviare una orden para que te asista un pelotón de soldados y una jaula especial para que lo puedas apresar y llevarlo al tartaro.

-si princesa-el pelotón la vería en su castillo mañana por la mañana, el día se estaba acabando, pero twilight estaba hambrienta de venganza, quería encontrarse con el culpable que lastimo a sus amigas.

Esa misma noche en su castillo de la amistad, twilight le explico la situación a starlight, rarity y pinkie pie, debido a que estaría afuera por tiempo indefinido, tenía que cerrar la escuela de la amistad.

-déjame ir contigo- comento starlight- sabes que mi magia es fuerte, podre ayudarte a apresar ese mounstro.

Twilight se negó y dejo pasar a un invitado especial, se trataba de rockhoof, ella explico que contaba con starlight y con la ayuda de rockhoof para defender el pueblo en caso de que haya algún ataque, con la combinación del poder físico y mágico que hacían ellos dos, nadie podría vencerlos.

-entonces que vamos a hacer rarity y yo- pregunto pinkie

-ustedes también se quedarán aquí y ayudarán a defender ponyville

-entiendo, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado- rarity temía por la seguridad de su amiga, un sentimiento que era compartido con pinkie pie, quien comento que tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a eso.


	17. CAPITULO 16

CAP 16:

el brillo del nuevo amanecer apareció sobre el castillo de twilight, el pelotón estaba listo para dirigirse hacia la dirección del enemigo, solo esperaban a las puertas del castillo a que saliera la princesa de la amistad.

no twilight- dijo pinkie- sabes que abusar del poder del estanque espejo es peligroso, entre tantas copias puede que alguna de ellas se ponga en tu contra, tu misma nos lo dijiste, no es para nada una solución.

Pinkie tenía razón, el plan de twilight sobre copiarse a sí misma para poder formar una fuerza de defensa contra esos mounstros podía acabar atrayendo más problemas, si bien sirvió bien hace poco, no deberá tentar a la suerte, descartando esa terrible decisión, se apresuró a verse con los soldados.

Junto a los soldados, estaban sus amigas listas para despedirse de ella y desearle lo mejor

Ten mucho cuidado y por favor, trae de vuelta a rainbow y a spikie- menciona preocupada rarity

Son muchos ponys a los que tienes que llevar, no subestimes la cantidad de magia que te drenara el teletransportarte a ti y a todos ellos- dijo starlight.

-lo sé- twilight estaba nerviosa y con ganas de apresurarse, aunque ya había teletransportado a sus amigas grandes distancias junto con ella, esta vez la cantidad es mucho mayor, no podía malgastar energías imprudentemente, aun así, tomo la decisión y marcho frente a su pelotón.

-muy bien soldados, tenemos un objetivo que al parecer se encuentra en galloping gorge, este ser es muy peligroso y necesito que todos ustedes estén alertas en todo momento, los teletransportare a todos lo más cerca que pueda sin comprometer demasiado la cantidad de magia que gastare en ello, eso nos ahorrara mucho tiempo de viaje, pero estaré algo debilitada, cuento con su capacidad y preparación en combate para que esta no haya sido una mala decisión.

-si!- todos los soldados afirmaron.

Un brillo color purpura fue lo último que dejo el destello de la magia de twilight al teletransportarse junto con sus soldados dejando ponyville.

*en unicorn range*

Keldeo despertó después de una terrible noche de pesadillas soñando con aquel mounstro al que enterró, de cierta forma en su cabeza pasaban los pensamientos de que volvería a por él, que el derrumbe de la caverna no habría sido suficiente para poder matarlo, pensaba que aún seguía con vida, pero como saberlo? ya lo había dejado atrás y la probabilidad de que haya sobrevivido y salido de todas esas rocas que estaban encima de él es impensable.

Salió de la madriguera en la que había pasado la noche, ya con sus heridas un poco más sanas pensó en que tal vez podría volver a trotar y en efecto, pudo hacerlo, si bien esta actividad aun le causaba dolor, no podía darse el lujo de andar lento, pues aún tenía mucho camino que recorrer.

Después de unos pocos minutos trotando pudo oír algo a su izquierda, era el sonido de la magia de twilight que había teletransportado a su pelotón, esto era raro para keldeo, juraba que hace un segundo en esa dirección no había nadie y ahora había un grupo extraño de Pokémon con armaduras y una jaula enorme dirigiéndose al lugar de donde había venido él.

No quiso detenerse a pensar y siguió con su camino, no obstante, cuando estaba a punto de apartar la mirada de ellos, noto que alguien de ese grupo le había visto, era twilight, quien vio a keldeo a los ojos y este la vio a ella también, chocando miradas a la distancia por unos cortos segundos que parecían alargarse, ambos se sintieron extraños, pero aun así no se detuvieron y continuaron con sus respectivos caminos. Según sus propios cálculos, keldeo estaba seguro de que estaría llegando a un pueblo pequeño cercano a su objetivo al atardecer y que allí podría tomar su ultimo descanso antes de llegar a su destino, el nombre de ese pueblo era ponyville.


	18. CAPITULO 17

CAP 17:

La pócima esta lista!- exclamo zecora hacia la princesa luna, quien descendía de su levitación exhausta.

-qué bueno que ya hemos terminado- menciono la princesa de la noche- pero creo que tardamos más de lo que creímos.

-sí, es verdad- zecora le dio la razón, su especulación inicial de cuánto tiempo le llevaría era muy optimista, todo para no preocupar demasiado a la princesa celestia, pero aun así faltaba el último detalle que era cambiarle el color a la pócima, algo que solo un alicornio podía hacer, no obstante la princesa luna estaba desplomada en el suelo, muerta de cansancio, el ejercicio había agotado todo su poder mágico, tenía que descansar.

Zecora la levanto y la recostó en la cama, luna dio un gran bostezo y cerró los ojos lentamente-despiértame en un par de horas- dijo mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

"tengo que informarle a la princesa que la pócima esta lista" pensó zecora, no tenía tiempo que perder, la seguridad de equestria dependía de ello.

*en la colmena de los changelings reformados*

Una criatura grotesca y babeante emergió desde lo alto del nido de la colmena de los cambiantes, de sus fauces corría sangre y sus garras estaban rotas, era evidencia de que había combatido; desde su espalda se abrió una especie de caparazón que guardaba dos pares de enormes alas que recordaban a las de un murciélago y de un poderoso rugido levanto vuelo y se fue volando a toda velocidad dejando un rastro de escombro que caía hacia los verdes prados aplastando la hierba dejando la colmena en desastre.

Debajo de todos los escombros se veía movimiento, era lento pero consistente, de pronto un insecto gigante apareció debajo de esas rocas, cargándolas todas y lanzándolas lejos, ese insecto se vio envuelto en un aura mágica y el ser que resulto después de eso era nadie menos que pharynx, miro por todos lados buscando a los demás miembros de la colmena, pero no encontraba respuesta, voló en busca de respuesta y hallo a unos pocos cambiantes que al igual que el estaban saliendo debajo de las rocas, el los ayudo a salir y con su ayuda siguieron escarbando debajo de las rocas, buscando más cambiantes y a su hermano, thorax.

Después de un par de horas de búsqueda, todos los cambiantes estaban siendo contabilizados, tenían que saber cuántas bajas había causado tal encuentro encarnizado con la bestia, la colmena estaba casi destruida, el daño fue brutal, pero de alguna forma aun podía mantenerse de pie, no obstante, no era prudente quedarse adentro mucho tiempo.

-pharynx, no encontramos a thorax.

-demonios!- maldijo pharynx, contando a su hermano, habían 10 cambiantes desaparecidos después del ataque, 15 estaban heridos de gravedad, 12 con lesiones menores y el resto estaba bien.

-hacia donde se fue esa cosa? - pregunto pharynx a uno de sus compañeros

-emm, se fue en esa dirección- dijo el cambiante apuntando hacia su izquierda.

"esa dirección? Es..."-voy detrás de él, tiene que pagar por todo esto- pharynx desplego sus alas y alzo el vuelo, estaba dispuesto a ir detrás del mounstro.

-encuentren a thorax y a los demás, estoy seguro de que están con vida.

-pero como sabes eso? - preguntaron los cambiantes desde el suelo.

-nosotros originalmente éramos y espero no se les olvide, una raza guerrera, una muy ruda, muy resistente y muy temida, nuestros compañeros nunca morirían tan fácilmente solo por un derrumbe y el ataque de un único ser.

-pero que tienes pensado hacer tu? - preguntaron.

-… yo tengo que devolverle el saludo a esa cosa.

Pharynx no lo pensó más y fue lo más rápido que pudo en busca de venganza, nadie lo podía detener.


	19. CAPITULO 18

CAP 18:

twilight encontró el lugar de los hechos tal cual spike describía en la carta, el ferrocarril estaba

hecho añicos, los rieles, las rocas, el suelo, las zanjas...

los soldados comenzaron a murmurar y a ponderar que tan grave sería el peligro después de ver los restos de los trajes de los wonderbolt y el desastre que hubo después de la "batalla"; twilight lanzo su hechizo de rastreo para escanear la zona, de todas las huellas fue fácil diferenciar las del mounstro, notando que por su camino había huellas de spike. "spike, porque no respondes a las cartas?" que tan grave fue la situación ahora que su mejor amigo aun no responde al mensaje que le ha enviado twilight para verificar su bienestar; ordeno a sus soldados que la siguiesen de cerca y no se separasen en ningún momento mientras rastreaba a la bestia "solo era una misión de reconocimiento, observar, reportar...es mi culpa" twilight se culpaba al haber mandado a rainbow y a spike, conociendo sus personalidades, era obvio que buscarían el problema.

Adentrándose en el bosque cada vez más y más llegaron a un rio en el cual vieron una nueva escena, las ramas de los arboles rotas, una zanja pronunciada, tierra quemada y unas plumas celestes, eran de rainbow; twilight amplio el hechizo de rastreo y vio como las huellas del mounstro estaban cerca de huellas de cascos, al saber que rainbow podía volar, era obvio que sus huellas podían desaparecer en cualquier lugar y volver a aparecer en otro, lo mismo iba para spike, pero el rastro que estaba analizando eran un poco diferentes, se notaba que interactuaba con el mounstro "una pelea" pensó, era posible que la tierra quemada era por parte del fuego de spike pero, y que hay de la zanja? Lo hizo el mounstro? Todos los soldados se pusieron alerta.

-princesa twilight, por aquí encontré algo- grito un soldado .

-voy!- dijo twilight- cuando llego para ver lo que los soldados estaban revisando se dio cuenta de que eran arboles rotos que parecían haber sido empujados por una enorme fuerza, tanto que fueron derrumbados y al final de esta senda se encontró que las huellas del mounstro continuaban por donde habían desaparecido metros atrás e iban por el mismo camino que las huellas de cascos "alguien persiguió al mounstro... o tal vez... el mounstro persiguió a un pony" pensaba preocupada.

-soldados, a partir de aquí el mounstro se puso a correr, tendremos que hacer marcha veloz, aprisa!

*en el sur de equestria*

La princesa celestia llego al tercer pueblo, luego de calmar de los ponys y ser recibida por los soldados de la división del sur, pidió el informe de la actual situación, le dieron los detalles y que sonnambula la estaba esperando en la base de la piramide de la capital, ayudando a llevar a los pobladores a la zona segura, celestia se dirigió rápidamente a verla, todos los ponys que veían a celestia pasar volando estaban felices, sabían que con ella estando cerca, el pueblo estaría seguro, tenían fe en su gobernante.

Al llegar a la pirámide, sonnambula percibió a celestia y la recibió.

-saludos, princesa celestia, que alegría tenerla aquí.

La princesa se acercó y noto que ya estaban tomando las medidas necesarias para contener a la bestia- me alegro que los soldados ya hayan sido desplegados, conozco bien el sistema de conexión mágico entre los pueblos para situaciones como estas.

-así es, princesa- afirmo sonnambula- en caso de que un pueblo este bajo amenaza, se dispara una alarma en los mapas especiales de los puestos de avanzada, sin embargo, como los ataques no son para nada frecuentes y el hecho de que el mounstro haya aparecido de repente en los interiores de los dominios de equestria del sur ha tomado a todos por sorpresa y por lo tanto la respuesta fue lenta... no obstante ahora todos están alerta, la próxima ves que ataque recibiremos la señal y responderemos inmediatamente a defender a nuestros pobladores, aquí tengo el mapa que corresponde a este sector, con esto estaremos al tanto.

-muy bien, sobrevolare los espacios aéreos de los pueblos que aún no han sido atacados y...- de pronto la alarma sonó, justo a tiempo, era el momento de actuar, la princesa celestia vio en el mapa la localización de donde se estaba emitiendo la señal y se dirigió inmediatamente, pero no sin antes pedirle a sonnambula que envié los refuerzos necesarios para derrotar al mounstro.

*en ponyville*

-Alto forastero! - dijo rockhoof mientras levantaba su pala vigorosamente manteniéndose alerta –cuáles son tus intenciones aquí?

"otro pueblo solo habitado por pokemon?" - yo solo soy un viajero que necesita posada para esta noche, no quiero problemas.

Rockhoof estaba extrañado, ese extraño unicornio sin cutie mark tenía facciones y rasgos muy distintos a los habituales ponys, además notaba que estaba herido, no podía negarle asilo a quien necesitaba asistencia médica, entre otras cosas, pero no podía dejarle ir solo por ahí.

-sígueme, te llevare con alguien que pueda ayudarte con tus problemas, yo no puedo salir de mi puesto.

-ok, gracias- keldeo estaba agradecido de tanta hospitalidad, al parecer al fin encontró algo bueno.


	20. CAPITULO 19

CAP 19:

Atravesando las calles de ponyville, keldeo se sintió muy extrañado, le parecía raro como es que los pokemon lugareños crean sus propias edificaciones, caminos, estatuas, arreglos, herramientas y hasta ropa; hasta cierto punto sabía que habían pokemon que formaban sus propias comunidades y hasta Vivian en sus propias "casas", diferente de otros que duermen en madrigueras o al aire libre como él; pero esto era demasiado, era... demasiado parecido a la sociedad humana, a donde miraba había pokemon que vendían fruta, otros que usaban carretas para llevar cosas, puentes, fuentes decorativas. "en onde he caído?" ahora que veía con cuidado el pueblo, recordó al imperio de cristal y pensó que se perdió mucho por ver solo por llevar prisa, ahora que lo pensaba paso por su cabeza que le hubiese gustado ver más sus preciosas edificaciones y sus calles resplandecientes, tal y como esa anciana le aconsejo que podía hacer.

-Aquí estamos- menciona rockhoof apuntando con su pala a un edificio

"eh? Es un hospital" keldeo no esperaba que rockhoof lo guiara a un lugar como ese y cuando entraron, keldeo pensó que lo atenderían humanos, que ese lugar seria uno de esos llamados centros pokemon, pero no fue así; al ser presentado con el doctor, rockhoof se despidió diciéndole a keldeo que llamaría a alguien capaz de ayudarlo con su otro problema cuando termine con el médico, keldeo no entendió pero aun así le agradeció por su hospitalidad y el doctor comenzó a hacerle el examen médico en su consultorio para tratar sus heridas.

-veo que tienes varias heridas cerradas, algunas abiertas, un par de laceraciones, moretones, uno que otro magullón y una lesión en tu pata trasera derecha... no comprendo que tipo de situación hizo que te hicieras estas heridas, como las obtuviste?

-fue por una batalla contra otro pokemon, uno que no había visto nunca... uno de los más mortales que he visto.

-un... que, un po-que?- el doctor no entendía para nada de lo que estaba hablando, keldeo también se quedó mirándolo extraño al percatarse de que no entendía su termino de denominación otorgado por los humanos, concluyo que tal vez los lugareños aun no conocían a los humanos, por lo cual desvió la respuesta aludiendo a confusión por los golpes en la cabeza que recibió.

El doctor llamo a las enfermeras a pasar, quienes recibieron las indicaciones médicas, vendaron su lesión, colocaron hielo para bajar la hinchazón, colocaron ungüento y lo mandaron a descansar en cama en un cuarto, de nuevo, un método similar al que los humanos usaban para curarse, el doctor le indico que tendría que pasar d días para quedar recuperado por completo, cosa que incomodo al paciente debido a que tenía planeado solo quedarse una noche, pero no protesto, ya se había decidido a que se iría en la mañana sin importar lo que dijese el médico; en la noche, keldeo por vio la ventana como algunos de esos pokemon con cuerno emitían una especie de aura en sus cuernos que hacía que algún objeto emitiera ese mismo color de aura y moverlos a voluntad, pensó en que tal vez era un movimiento que podía dominar, intento por todos los medios tratar de emitir esa misma aura en su cuerno y tratar de mover las sabanas de su cama, después de varias horas y no lograr nada, desistió y durmió.

Al día siguiente, keldeo se despertó revitalizado y no solo eso, sus heridas se habían curado casi por completo, prácticamente habían desaparecido, solamente su lesión en su pata izquierda faltaba por sanar, pero por el resto, estaba curado, cuando el doctor entro en su habitación y vio su estado se quedó intrigado por su recuperación, aun así, se contentó por él.

-me parece fabuloso que ya te encuentres en óptimas condiciones, me gustaría que todos mis pacientes se curaran tan rápido…puedo decir con certeza que en esas condiciones ya puedo darte de alta, puede ir a donde quieras.

-gracias, doctor- dijo keldeo.

-oh, casi lo olvidaba, rockhoof mando a quienes te ayudaran con tu otro problema de…identidad.

-de identidad?

-sí, están en la sala de espera, cuando llegaron les dije que no podías salir hasta recuperarte, eso las deprimió un poco pero ahora que estas sano puedes ir con ellas.

El doctor guio a keldeo a la sala mientras le explicaba que era un tema de preocupación de los jóvenes al no saber cuál sería su destino, pero no era para nada algo de que avergonzarse de no tener a una edad más avanzada, pero que no se preocupara ya que vera a las expertas en el tema.

Cuando keldeo atravesó la puerta vio enfrente de el a un trio de pequeños pokemon que lo veían muy entusiasmadas.

-por fin, nuestro primer caso de edad no temprana- las tres le sonrieron de forma comprensiva- no te preocupes, nosotras somos las cutie mark crusader , te ayudaremos a encontrar tu talento especial y así obtener tu cutie mark!


	21. CAPITULO 20

CAP 20:

-Entonces yo también puedo conseguir una de esas marcas?

Keldeo estaba caminando junto a las cutie mark crusaders mientras ellas le explicaban su historia de cómo se convirtieron de flancos en blanco a guías de aquellos que aún no poseen sus cutie mark, para terminar, asegurándole de que conseguirá el suyo con su apoyo

-estaremos felices de poder ayudarte a encontrar cuál es tu talento especial- dijo applebloom.

-lo que te hace único de los demás- agrega scootaloo.

-tu destino- finaliza sweetie bell.

Al ver que todo el mundo en este lugar tenía sus flancos enmarcados, menos el, termino por aceptar la ayuda de las tres potrillas – de acuerdo, no tenía planeado quedarme mucho, pero, creo que vale la pena quedarme un tiempo más.

Luego de llevar a su invitado a su pequeña casa del árbol, las CMC empezaron a explicarle cuál sería su plan de acción, probar con todo; ya siendo en repostería, tiro al arco, bailar, cantar, jardinería, pintar, etc.

Todo eso duro unas 5 horas, que después de terminar y no conseguir nada, decidieron que era un buen momento para tomar una pausa, comer y trazar un nuevo plan; las CMC al percatarse que su nuevo amigo no tenía dinero decidieron que ellas pagarían el almuerzo, ya en el restaurante tenían un par de preguntas.

Sweetie bell comenzó preguntándole de donde provenía, porque no tenía dinero? Porque no sabía de la existencia de las cutie mark?

Keldeo le responde explicándole que de donde provenía, él es el único de su especie, que no había nadie quien tuviera cutie mark y por eso no sabía de su existencia, además de decirle que su estilo de vida no es sedentaria y que suele alimentarse de bayas.

-y que hay de tus padres? - le preguntaron – no te enseñaron ni te dijeron nada sobre las cutie mark?

Al terminar esta pregunta, keldeo dejo de comer, era un tema que normalmente no le preguntan a menudo, por lo cual le era difícil abordar.

-sucede algo? - pregunta scootaloo

-de mis padres solo recuerdo que murieron en un incendio cuando yo era muy pequeño.

Las CMC se disculparon por entrar en ese tema, así que cambiaron la conversación preguntándole si trabajaba en algo, a lo cual keldeo respondió que recorría el mundo junto a sus tres maestros para proteger a los seres indefensos que necesiten de su ayuda; en ese momento al recordar a sus mentores se quedó callado pensando en todas las horas que había perdido en el pueblo por simplemente querer tener unas insignificantes insignias a sus costados.

Las CMC se emocionaron al escuchar su historia y quisieron saber más sobre esos maestros de los que hablaba, pero keldeo se levantó de la mesa, agradeció y explico que tenía que irse; las pequeñas potrancas estaban confundidas, no entendían porque de pronto quería irse e intentaron detenerlo ya que aún no habían terminado con su trabajo, pero no lograban convencerlo.

-lo siento, pero ya perdí mucho tiempo.

-a dónde vas? Que puede ser más importante que encontrar tu talento especial? - le dijo applebloom.

-hay una crisis que tengo que atender en el lugar de donde vengo y no puedo seguir aquí.

-una crisis? - todas se lo preguntaron a la ves y justo después de que keldeo saliera del local y antes de empezar a correr, las CMC se pusieron en frente de él.

-escucha, si hay una crisis, sabemos a quién debes acudir- las pequeñas lo miraron con mucha seguridad y comenzaron a empujarlo diciéndole que confiara en ellas, keldeo al no querer tener que sacárselas de encima dejo que lo guiaran hacia donde ellas querían.

-puedo saber al menos a donde me llevan? - menciona keldeo

-te llevaremos con la especialista en estos casos, ella ha sacado a equestria de grandes crisis junto a mi hermana y sus amigas; estamos seguras de que te ayudara a resolver lo que sea y después de que eso termine continuaremos con la búsqueda de tu cutie mark- las tres potrancas terminaron diciendo que lo llevarían a la escuela de la amistad a ver a la directora, diciendo entre las tres –te llevaremos con la princesa twilight!


	22. CAPITULO 21

CAP 21:

-lo siento, pero twilight se encuentra ocupada en las afuera de ponyville atendiendo un asunto urgente- dijo starlight mientras estaba sentada en el escritorio de la directora revisando los papeles de la escuela dejándoles en claro que posiblemente no regresara pronto, las pequeñas potrancas lamentaron oír eso, a lo cual applebloom se aproxima más al escritorio y le pregunta sobre su hermana applejack .

–aun no regresa de su misión de amistad?

Starlight, algo nerviosa desvía la mirada y le responde con un "no" deprimiendo más a las pequeñas, al darse cuenta de lo mal que se sentían las tres por su culpa, se le ocurrió una buena idea en la que solucionaba 2 problemas a la vez.

-lamento que twilight no esté aquí para ayudar a su nuevo amigo- miro a keldeo reojo y volvió a ver a las CMC –pero tengo unos problemas con la falta de profesores, solo rarity y pinki están aquí para cubrir todas las secciones de los alumnos, que tal si me ayudan y las nombro profesoras sustitutas temporales y reemplazan a las que están ausentes?

Al escuchar eso las CMC se alegraron y accedieron a esa oportunidad de poder dar clases de amistad, pero antes de que pudieran terminar su celebración se disculparon con keldeo por hacerle perder su tiempo llevándolo a la escuela de la amistad en un vano intento por ayudarlo con sus problemas, pero keldeo en realidad no estaba enojado ni decepcionado ya que tenía su propio plan, les dijo que no se preocuparan por él y que se alegró mucho de haber podido conocerlas.

Starlight uso el megáfono de la escuela y llamo a las profesoras rarity y pinki pie para la nueva re organización de asignación de grupos de estudiantes, ya que había que acoplar a las nuevas profesoras, luego de esto, Keldeo menciono que tenía que irse, dijo un simple "chao" y se dio media vuelta hacia la salida.

-espera!- las CMC le bloquearon el paso – no puedes irte solo así, si vas seguir con tu viaje no puedes andar por ahí sin provisiones ni alforjas, nosotras te prepararemos un equipaje para que puedas viajar cómodo.

Aunque andaba con ganas de irse, keldeo reconoció que no era mala idea llevar comida para el camino, este acepto y decidido quedarse un poco más; starlight estaba orgullosa de las niñas, estaban mostrando mucha generosidad y amabilidad con el extranjero y reconoció que la idea de hacerlas profesoras sustitutas no era mala.

Starlight miro al extranjero, ahora que lo miraba con más atención se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a un unicornio como él y le parecido más raro ver que sus costados estaban en blanco, dedujo que, al estar con las CMC, estas le estaban ayudando a encontrar su cutie mark, starlight se dirigió hacia él.

-lamento que tu estadía en ponyville fuera tan fugaz, pero tal vez puedas regresar, te recibiremos como es debido, no solemos recibir muchos forasteros y... - en ese momento starlight se detuvo, dándose cuenta de las implicaciones del factor pinkie pie y antes de que pudiera decir algo escucho la puerta abrirse, rápidamente teletransporto a keldeo haciéndolo desaparecer.

Rarity y pinki entraron y saludaron a las CMC, las cuales intentaron preguntarle a starlight donde estaba su amigo keldeo, pero ella las interrumpía y no dejaba que terminaran de hacer su pregunta evitando que dijeran su nombre y desviaba el tema de conversación hacia la distribución de alumnos y profesores, cuando estaban repartiéndose las aulas, un extraño sonido debajo del escritorio en el que estaba sentada starlight empezó a moverse, todas lo escucharon y dirigieron su mirada ahí, de pronto, todas notaron que la directora suplente, starlight, estaba usando su magia debido a que su cuerno emitía el aura.

-porque estas usando magia?- pregunto rarity

-no, por nada-dijo starlight con una risa fingida, siguió insistiendo en que se repartieran las clases, pero se le notaba una mueca de molestia en el rostro; cuando terminaron de acordar las clases, el escritorio dio un pequeño salto, esto era algo que llamo mucho la atención de todas.

-estas bien?- pregunto pinkie pie, las CMC también estaban apoyando a pinkie pie en interrogar a starlight, pero ella se liberó diciendo que debajo de su escritorio tenía una "sorpresa", y ya que pinkie pie era alguien que respetaba las sorpresas y no arruinarlas, termino por acceder a no preguntar más, finalmente tanto rarity como pinkie pie se adelantaron y se fueron a clases como starlight sugirió, mientras que las CMC se quedarían unos minutos más para unas supuestas últimas instrucciones.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, starlight dejo de emitir su magia y de pronto keldeo salió de debajo del escritorio. Resulta que ella estaba usando su magia para mantener a keldeo inmóvil y escondido para que no lo vieran, cosa que le resulto difícil ya que forcejeaba muchísimo en un intento por liberarse, después de disculparse por lo sucedido, starlight le explico que, si pinkie pie ve a un desconocido, esta le hará una fiesta de bienvenida a ponyville y no dejara que se vaya del pueblo hasta haberla recibido, cosa que le tomara más tiempo quedarse debido al periodo de organización, preparación y celebración; algo que él no puede permitirse.

Las CMC le respaldaron su decisión y fueron rápido a preparar el equipaje de keldeo, mientras que starlight lo ocultaba en su oficina de consejera pidiéndole que esperara a las pequeñas potrancas para después irse, le comento que ella tenía que seguir con los asuntos escolares así que no podía quedarse con él a esperarlas, por lo cual ahí se dio su despedida y se fue.

Luego de 15 minutos, las pequeñas le pusieron a keldeo la alforja que contenía muchas frutas y comida fresca, estaba listo para irse, se dirigieron hacia la salida de la escuela y se despidieron, desafortunadamente cuando abrieron las puertas que da a la calle se toparon con pinkie pie frente a frente, quien junto con sus alumnos (entre ellos los young six) vieron a keldeo, este al ver a la pony rosa hizo una sonrisa intentando saludarla, pero pinkie dio una fuerte inhalación que junto con una expresión de sorpresa dio un brinco en el aire y se fue corriendo lejos de ahí.

Las CMC entendieron que era lo que pasaba y le comentaron que pinkie hizo lo mismo cuando conoció a twilight, le aconsejaron que se vaya rápido y ellas se ocupaban de la pony loca, de esta manera keldeo dejo ponyville.

Mientras este cabalgaba fuera del pueblo, se puso a pensar en quienes había conocido recientemente, y al hacer memoria recordó que sunburst le había mencionado los nombres starlight y twilight, identificándolas, esto hizo que se detuviera y se pusiera a pensar, pero luego de unos segundos se resolvió y continuo con su camino, después de todo, aunque estuvieran vinculadas con quien busca, keldeo solo quería encontrar a celestia.

*en ese mismo momento en el bosque everfree*

Zecora se encontraba aun en su casa junto con la durmiente princesa luna, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella supuestamente quería salir, pero no podía hacerlo ya que cuando lo intento, se dio cuenta que algo estaba afuera, algo estaba rondando por ahí, escuchaba el sonido de un animal que estaba cerca, o más bien un mounstro que de alguna forma sabía que zecora se había percatado de su presencia, este mounstro simplemente decidido esperar afuera de su casa del árbol, ya que para emergencias y cosas como esas, zecora tenía un escudo mágico que protegía su casa y repelía toda amenaza, pero también sabía que este escudo no duraría por mucho tiempo más y en cualquier momento se desvanecería; con los nervios por todo lo alto, zecora intentaba despertar a la princesa luna, la única con el poder suficiente como para poder combatir contra la bestia, pero era inútil, la princesa luna seguía dormida como un tronco, no despertaba.


	23. CAPITULO 22

CAP 22:

*EN EQUESTRIA DEL SUR*

Ya era de noche, después de una fiera batalla, la princesa celestia junto con la ayuda de la armada del sur lograron contener a la poderosa bestia y apresarla, justo en el momento siguiente al de este encuentro acabo le llegar un mensaje de parte de cadance en el que le informaba que shinning armor ya se encontraba a solamente 10 kilómetros de la entrada del tartaro, era el momento de seguir con el plan; la regente de toda equestria pidió a los soldados un pergamino en blanco y en ella se puso a escribir un mensaje y con ayuda de su magia lo teletransporto lejos de ahí.

Todo los pobladores y soldados alababan a la princesa celestia por su apoyo, sonnambula se le acerco y, nada tonta, le pregunto si es que este peculiar evento es algo por lo que aun debía preocuparse, a lo cual la princesa la calmo explicándole en breves palabras que ya había un plan en acción y tenía a varios elementos trabajando en ello, no obstante, es posible que si la situación lo requería, le solicitaría apoyo a ella y a los otros pilares de equestria.

Luego de varios minutos y de asegurar la jaula que apresaba a la noqueada bestia, frente a celestia apareció Discord, el amo del caos, quien junto a él traía consigo 2 enormes jaulas sobre ruedas que albergaban a los mounstros que ya habían capturado y se encontraban en canterlot, la carta que había escrito celestia, era para llamar a discord en su encuentro.

-espero que cuando termine todo esto me des el reconocimiento que merezco- exclamo discord, quien estaba molesto, le explicaba que tener que teletransportar a tan enormes criaturas a tanta distancia y mantenerlos sedados le costaba una gran cantidad de magia.

-debo decir que cada ves que los volvía a dormir, me costaba más esfuerzo- admitió el amo del caos, quien se frotaba la barba y entrecerraba los ojos- es como si tuviera…resistencia a la magia, me recuerda a...-discord miro a celestia, quien también tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, la princesa se acercó y miro de cerca a las criaturas

-no te parece que han cambiado? - pregunto ella.

-ciertamente, uno más que el otro, pero siguen igual de feos. De todas formas, quiero terminar con esto y echarme un buen descanso.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo y siguieron con el siguiente paso- lamento tener que dejarte todo el trabajo del traslado, discord. Pero la batalla con este último mounstro agoto casi toda mi magia.

Discord frunció el ceño y chasqueo los dedos, la siguiente parada era la entrada del tartaro.

*ENTRADA DEL TARTARO*

Ya al frente de la puerta se hallaban celestia, discord y los 3 mounstros encerrados; el exhausto amo del caos pregunto por luna, a lo cual celestia respondió que su hermana menor se había quedado con zecora para preparar la pócima de la que le había hablado, que después de que terminaran aquí, iría con ella a ver que averiguo en las visiones, le resultaba extraño que de alguna manera aún no se haya comunicado con ella, eso le recordó que aún faltaba twilight, quien tampoco se había comunicado con ella en todo este tiempo, algo que le incomodaba debido a que su fiel alumna había acordado que se mantendría en contacto si es que algo pasaba.

Al cabo de varios minutos, discord le pregunto a celestia si podrían ir dejando a los mounstros dentro del tartaro y luego volverla a abrir cuando shinning armor llegara, algo lógico ya que no solo a él le ponía nervioso estar cerca de tan horrendas criaturas que parecerían que se despertarían en cualquier momento, pero celestia replico argumentando que el hechizo para mover la puerta exige mucha magia y solo tenía poder para abrirla una vez, por lo que solo había que esperar. Paso el tiempo y por fin la caravana de shinning armor había llegado junto a la tropa de ponys de cristal y jacks que escoltaban al prisionero, entre todos se saludaron y se felicitaron por el buen trabajo que hicieron, estando todos listos la princesa se puso delante de la puerta y canalizo el hechizo, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía al concentrar su magia en el cuerno, la puerta se abría poco a poco pero al cabo de empezar a abrirse, se cerró de golpe.

Sin magia, la princesa celestia sobre estimo la magia que aún le quedaba, lo poco que le quedaba no era suficiente como para poder abrir las puertas, todos se empezaron a preocupar, pero antes de que la frustración se apoderara de todos, shinning armor se acercó a su alteza con una solución.

-princesa, no es mi fuerte la restauración de magia, pero, hare todo lo posible para recuperar la suya- entonces el capitán toco la punta del cuerno de celestia con la suya propia y empezaron a brillar, toda la magia y energía de shinnig armor estaba fluyendo a través de su cuerno y al cabo de 15 minutos nuestra gobernante recupero parte de su poder.

-muchas gracias, capitán- esta se levantó firme entre sus cascos y volvió a repetir el hechizo, esta vez las puertas se abrieron velozmente, era el momento de terminar con parte de esta pesadilla y cuando estaban a punto de poner un casco dentro del tartaro escucharon algo detrás de ellos.

Twilight había llegado junto con sus tropas y con el mounstro capturado que le habían encomendado, todos se alegraron al verla, en especial su hermano mayor; cuando la princesa de la amistad miro al amo del caos, noto que estaba cansado y le pregunto qué hacía ayudando a celestia, cosa extraña ya que discord pensaba que ya le habían comentado a ella que él les estaba ayudando con la crisis, a lo que celestia remarco que ya se lo había dicho, todo esto le parecía extraño, pero las dudas se disiparon cuando de la nada, apareció una nueva bestia, desde los arboles salto fuertemente hacia enfrente de todos ellos, quienes se pusieron en guardia.

-parece que no se cansan de aparecer- dijo discord

-pero nos facilita el trabajo al venir a nosotros- argumento shinning armor

Todos estaban listos para dar el primer golpe, pero los detuvo el hecho de que este nuevo monstruo dibujara una sonrisa en su cara, descubriendo que detrás de él, tenía al parecer manos al final de sus 2 colas, sosteniendo a la princesa luna en una, y a zecora en la otra.

-Hermana!- grito celestia furiosa, tenía una mirada de querer asesinar al mounstro y se sumió en poderosas llamas, era la forma letal a la que ella accedía cuando quería pelear con todas sus fuerzas. "entras en ese modo a pesar de estar con tan pocas energías?" pensó discord, al parecer la regente de equestria estaba dispuesta a darlo todo sin pensar en el enorme estrés que enfrentaría su cuerpo por exigirse tanto y cuando estaba a punto de cargar contra el enemigo, twilight se puso en medio defendiendo al enemigo.

-twily, que haces?!- exclamo shinning armor -no me digas que quieres hacerte amiga de esa cosa- le cuestionaba, todos se miraron las caras pensando en que tal vez podría ser eso, pero se equivocaban, la cara de su hermana menor, de la alicornio purpura cambio en ese momento, los ojos eran aros de rojo y negro, la mandíbula se le partió en dos, la cabeza se le hincho y el cuerpo se deformo, parecía que se estaba volteando de adentro hacia afuera y el color de su cuerpo cambio a un azabache, de pronto todos los soldados que estaban con twilight se hicieron humo.

-cuanto tiempo, celes.- dijo el mounstro que antes era twilight, su voz se escuchaba con eco y con un tono metalico- te dije, cuando me enviaste por ese portal, que regresaría a por ti- el mounstro se echó unas risas burlándose de todos ellos.

-donde está mi hermana? - shinning armor encolerizo

-no te preocupes por ella, está justo aquí- el mounstro descubrió que el ser que se encontraba en la jaula que traía era en realidad twilight quien estaba transformada para que se pareciese a él.

-cómo es posible?!- celestia le pregunto- donde están los soldados que la protegían?

-me encargue de ellos.

*UNICORN RANGE*

Los cuerpos de los soldados yacían caídos en batalla, todos sus cuerpos alrededor del derrumbe en la montaña, la montaña en el que keldeo había peleado contra él días atrás.


	24. CAPITULO 23

CAP 23:

*en la puerta del tartaro*

Luna, zecora y twilight estaban en las garras del enemigo; celestia, shining armor y discord estaban debilitados y cansados, todo parecía tildar para mal, pero aun tenían una oportunidad de salvarlas, celestia fue quien dio el primer paso adelante con intenciones de negociar.

-parece que estamos en una apretada situación... no sé cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí, pero supongo que quieres que liberemos a los que tenemos a cambio de que dejes en libertad a nuestras amigas.

Celestia sabía que no estaba en condiciones para pelear, y aunque tenía refuerzos sabía que incluso discord estaba muy agotado como para poder hacer algo al respecto. El mounstro que antes era twilight se paró erguido y explico.

-desde que recuperé mi magia pude usar mi hechizo de indagar en la memoria para entrar en la cabeza de esa pequeña alicornio purpura...ja, fuiste muy específica al contarle todo tu plan, de esa manera fui capaz de encontrar este lugar y de llamar a mis "colaboradores" con mi hechizo telepático para saber en dónde estaban, sin embargo, no todos respondieron. Estaba dispuesto a esperar aquí un buen tiempo para emboscarte y liberarlos a ellos en cuanto los trajeras, pero parece ser que pude llegar justo a tiempo antes de que los encerraras.

El otro mounstro, quien tenía a luna y zecora agrego- como tenías a nuestros colegas apresados, pensé y me las ingenie para conseguir a nuestras propias rehenes para el intercambio, afortunadamente tuve suerte de encontrar a estas dos, estando fuera de la protección de los pueblos no hubo quien las ayudara y más suerte aun, que una de ellas era luna. El primer mounstro volvió a hablar- y después de darme cuenta de que había vencido a otra valiosa potencial rehén, quien sorpresivamente resulto ser tu alumna twilight quien vino hacia mi buscando apresarme para luego ser ella la victima…jajajajajja. Dos alicornios es una jugosa tentación para un intercambio, en especial si son tu hermana y tu alumna, no crees, celes?

-pero no estamos en igualdad de condiciones- exclamo shining armor desafiante, nosotros somos más, ustedes son solo dos. Estas palabras estaban respaldadas por los soldados de cristal y los jacks, quienes no eran muchos, de hecho, solo sumaban 7 en total; pero teniendo de su lado a discord y a la princesa celestia les lleno de confianza, sabían que podían ganar, no obstante, ellos ignoraban que tan agotados se encontraban ellos dos y la poca cantidad de magia que aún les quedaba.

-muy observador de tu parte, joven unicornio; pero tienes que volver a contar- de pronto, de los cielos bajo a su lado un tercer mounstro muy grande [capitulo 17, es el mounstro que salió de la colmena de los changelings], este guardo sus dos pares de alas de murciélago en su caparazón y rugió ferozmente para intimidar a los ponies, la situación acababa de empeorar, mientras que celestia estaba al frente con sus alas abiertas, shining armor camino por detrás acercándose a discord para susurrarle- no puedes teletransportarlas a mi hermana, a zecora y a luna fuera de las garras de esos mounstros?

-no puedo- respondió discord molesto- casi no tengo magia, si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho pero la magia que emana ese mounstro líder bloquea la mía e interfiere.

Discord se puso al lado de celestia y aplaudió, con su tono aparentemente sarcástico comenzó a hablar del pasado, antes de que fuera encerrado en su prisión de piedra, cuando equestria aún era tierra en disputa, ellos se habían conocido de antes; la poderosa magia que domina, su forma de hablar, el hecho de que llamaba a celestia "celes", se lo recordó a la princesa del sol y al parecer en efecto era quien más temían, era el creador del libro maldito que alguna vez utilizo rarity, el antiguo pretendiente de la princesa celestia, el hechicero fauno, Aburo.

Celestia se hizo un facehoof."con razón no podía recordarlo, me había obligado a mí misma olvidar esa etapa" se dijo para sus adentros. Resulta que, al ser rechazado, el fauno comenzó un conflicto que termino en su destierro por parte de la princesa celestia, un destierro del que juro una venganza que terminaría en una masacre al imperio pony.

Aburo no era tonto, era observador y cuando reafirmo su sospecha de que discord, su mas grande amenaza estaba cansado al no poder atravesar su influencia mágica para rescatar a las dos alicornios y a la cebra que tenía como rehenes, supo entonces que no era necesario un intercambio y empezó su ataque.

como enfrentara celestia a su antiguo pretendiente/enemigo?

serán capaces de salir airosos de esta situación?

keldeo ayudara en este conflicto?

cague esta historia?

el paaaaaaavoo, tiene menos grasa que el pollo?


	25. CAPITULO 24

CAP 24:

-cuidado!

Una poderosa esfera mágica salió de las fauces de Aburo disparada directamente contra la princesa celestia con intenciones de matarla, al momento de estrellarse con su objetivo levanto una espesa nube de polvo que fue disipada por magia defensiva, una burbuja que cubría a la princesa celestia quien estaba firme en su postura, pero esa magia no era de ella, los mounstros se dieron cuenta que fue obra de shinning armor, naturalmente el capitán de la guardia real era el indicado para crear ese campo.

-buen trabajo, supongo que twilight no tiene hermanos inútiles- menciono discord

Cuando el hechizo defensivo se dispersó, celestia aumento sus poderosas llamas que iluminaban todo el bosque y alzo el vuelo, desde lo alto dijo desafiante- no dejare que cumplas con tus intenciones de venganza contra mi pueblo mientras pueda evitarlo- cargo con todas sus fuerzas envuelta en una rueda de fuego hacia sus enemigos, atacando principalmente a su antiguo pretendiente dejándole en el suelo con graves quemaduras.

"ese fuego tuyo, siempre quise apagar esa llama" pensó aburo mientras se reincorporaba, los ojos se le iluminaron de color verde fosforescente y empezó a reírse.

-de que te estas riendo? Mounstro"-exclamo shinning armor

-de que yo ya tenía preparada mi jugada- de pronto la jaula sobre ruedas que tenía dentro a twilight se abrió y ella se puso sobre sus cascos, camino hacia afuera con la mirada agachada y cuando levanto la cabeza todos vieron en ella unas marcas en los iris de sus ojos, esas marcas desaparecieron y ella comenzó a atacar a su hermano con un poderosos rayo mágico, aunque shinning armor respondió a tiempo para crear un escudo, este se destruyó por completo al recibir el impacto del ataque de twilight mandándolo a volar 5 metros derribando un árbol, sus tropas fueron de inmediato a socorrerlo

-capitán! Responda, puede levantarse? - los ponys de cristal estaban consternados.

-..si!- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse. "mi magia... se debilita" haberle recuperado parte de su magia a celestia gasto mucho de la suya, más de lo que creía.

Los mounstros reían complacidos, discord alababa la maestría en influencia y dominio que poseia el enemigo para con la princesa de la amistad, esto molesto mucho a celestia, quien miro con enojo al amo del caos.

-oye redirecciona ese enojo para nuestros enemigos- dijo discord mientras llenabas sus puños con magia caótica dispuesto a atacar al mounstro que tenía entre sus garras a luna y zecora; y dio una palmada, esas ondas creadas por sus manos iban directo hacia el enemigo, pero el mounstro con caparazón pudo interceptar el ataque mágico y gracias a su resistente coraza pudo resistirlo- vamos a ver qué piensas de mi ahora, discord- ese mismo mounstro se sumergió en la tierra dejando una huella oscura en lugar de un crater, era como si hubiese atravesado el suelo y apareció de repente a las espaldas del amo del caos, lo abrazo y lo sumergió en el piso, se lo había llevado.

-a donde se llevó al draconequus?- dijeron los jacks

-ellos siguen estándo aquí mismo, solo que debajo de nosotros- dijo aburo, los jacks estaban confundidos, aburo continúo explicando- solo imaginen que están parados encima de un espejo, bien pues ellos están del lado del reflejo.

Celestia mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque les grito a los jacks- encárguense de twilight!

Al terminar esa frase lanzó de sus cascos unas espirales de fuego incandescentes, era un ataque completamente diferente al anterior, estas llamas eran aún más poderosas, y cuando estuvieron a punto de dar en el blanco pusieron en el medio a luna y zecora utilizándolas como escudos, esto asusto mucho a celestia quien tuvo que desviar su ataque a pocos centímetros de darles y ocasionar su mayor error.

-jajaja... mi querida celes, no tienes más alternativa.

no podía atacar, no podía defenderse; de un zarpazo aburo bajo a la princesa del sol y le propino varios golpes devastadores, al mismo tiempo todos los ponys de cristal junto a los jacks trataban de contener de a twilight quien con su poder mágico los repelía y lastimaba –hermana soy tu hermano shinning armor, despierta!- dijo el capitán intentado acercarse a ella sin ningún éxito.

Discord se encontraba solo en la oscuridad, no viendo a nada ni nadie alrededor suyo-no puede ser... la singularidad de bolsillo- dijo mientras daba un chasquido, el cual hizo aparecer al mounstro frente a el- veo que has mejorado un poco.

-no solo he mejorado, discord. He cambiado!

-sí, ya te reconocí, carcas!-ese era el nombre del mounstro contra quien se enfrentaba, se conocían, ambos arremetieron y cargaron el uno al otro.

Al cabo de unos minutos de haber golpeado a celestia quien había regresado a su forma normal, la recogieron del suelo con sus garras, aburo se acercó hacia ella y le comento que sería su final.

De la nada una onda mágica se desplego poderosamente golpeando a los 2 mounstros, esa magia emanaba de una figura alada quien tenía entre sus cascos a zecora, era la princesa luna quien por fin había despertado de su letargo.

-gracias por mostrarme la luz, hermana- dijo luna mientras dejaba a zecora en el cesped cubriéndola con un campo mágico para protegerla, resulto que el ataque de fuego que fallo celestia y estuvo cerca de golpearle causo suficiente luz frente a sus parpados como para desespertarla.

-no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero sé que quienes te golpean, no son mis amigos- luna se llenó de poder mágico, la luna reacciono ante su magia y brillo fuertemente, era hora de contraatacar.


	26. CAPITULO 25

CAP 25:

Aburo y el otro mounstro no podían contra el poder de la princesa de la noche, estaban siendo derrotados.

-luna, acaba ya con ellos! - dijo celestia desde el suelo, quien no podía hacer nada más que solo mirar; tratando de ponerse sobre sus cascos, los golpes que habría sufrido la hacían volver a caerse en el suelo.

"eso intento" pensó luna, aumento el poder de su ataque mágico pero ambos mounstros eran duros de roer, resistían bastante bien el ataque mágico, mas no podían contratacar o moverse de su lugar, pronto se dieron cuenta que esto se había vuelto en una competencia de resistencia, acaso luna se cansaría de seguir atacándoles antes de que los mounstros cedieran antes su poder?

-aburo!-grito el segundo mounstro- ...no...no piensas hacer nada para frenar esto!?

-arrrrrgghhh!...solo espera- dijo el fauno mientras resistía con todas sus fuerzas el ataque de luna.

"Esperar? Esperar que?". Celestia pronto entendió a que se refería, volvió a mirar hacia los lados y vio como un rayo mágico se disparaba a lo lejos, un ataque que estaba dirigido hacia luna, ignorando el dolor, celestia pudo empujar con sus cascos a su hermana menor de su lugar evitando así que recibiera una herida fatal.

Al darse cuenta de que su hermana mayor la salvo, luna miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese ataque, era de twilight quien se encontraba detrás de ellas- la están manipulando contra su voluntad- le advirtió celestia.

"entonces que se supone que debo hacer?" se preguntó luna. Twilight voló y se ubicó al lado de los mounstros, quienes amenazaban con asesinar a twilight si no se rendia, acercaron sus garras peligrosamente al cuello de la princesa de la amistad, quien no parecía mostrar ningún signo de resistencia, ambos mounstros rieron complacidos al ver que las princesas no tenían alternativa, luna no sabía qué hacer, además de la enorme estima que le tenía por haberla sacado de su forma malvada de nightmare moon con los elementos de la armonía, no quería que la alumna estrella de su hermana muriera, bajo la cabeza y su cuerno dejo de brillar.

Aburo quería terminarlas de una buena ves, pero el otro mounstro se lo impidió, menciono que tiene cuentas pendientes con luna y antes de matarla la castigaría, un sentimiento que aburo comprendido y permitió, ya que había hecho lo mismo con celestia.

Los sonidos brutales de los zarpazos y golpes que le propinaban a luna eran muy fuertes, celestia sufría por ver a su hermana siendo torturada y esto ponía feliz a aburo ya que celestia estaba sufriendo de una manera distinta al dolor corporal que le causo cuando la golpeo, por lo cual dejo que su compañero mounstro se tomara su tiempo, después de 10 minutos de golpes incesantes luna le pregunto quién era, al mencionar que tenía cuentas pendientes con ella quería cuando menos saberlo antes de morir, esto molesto mucho al mounstro ya que ella no le reconocía.

-soy tu antigua "amiga" la Oneiro.

luna no terminaba de reconocerla, cosa que molesto mucho al mounstro quien se dio la vuelta y regreso al lado de aburo diciendo que ya se cansó de jugar con ella, cuando las dos hermanas creían que sería el final unas burbujas mágicas las rodearon a ellas y a twilight, separándolas de los mounstros, era shinning armor quien volvía a aparecer, este lanzo un hechizo lumínico que cegó temporalmente a los enemigos, los cuales fueron embestidos por los ponys de cristal y los jacks; al cabo de 20 segundos y tras haber recuperado la visión notaron que todos los ponys, jacks e incluso la cebra habían desaparecido junto con las alicornios.

-donde están?- se preguntaron, oyeron un sonido grave de estructura moviéndose y rápidamente se dirigieron ahí, eran las puertas del tartaro, estaban cerrándose y del otro lado estaban todos ellos, tenían a twilight dentro de la jaula en la que aburo la había traído, lanzaron un ataque para dañarlos pero las puertas habían cerrado a tiempo, el ataque no les alcanzo y así acabo este encuentro.

-maldición! se encerraron dentro del tartaro para escapar de nosotros- dijo aburo furioso.

-no importa- dijo la oneiro- mientras estén ahí no podrán escapar a ningún lado, la teletransportación ni ningún tipo de magia que posean servirá para sacarlos hacia alguno de sus pueblos en equestria, para hacer eso, primero tienen que salir de las puertas del inframundo

-… una jugada de salvamento que no les servirá de nada; ahora no pueden comunicarles a sus súbditos en toda equestria la situación tan delicada en la que están ahora, nadie más sabe lo que ha pasado aquí, podemos actuar sin preocupación.

-que hay de carcas?

-es verdad! Habrá podido contra discord?

-si lo hubiera hecho ya estaría aquí, no lo crees? Aunque pienso lo mismo de discord, si hubiera derrotado a carcas regresaría al mismo lugar de donde se fueron, aquí mismo.

-hay que quedarnos un poco más- dijo aburo, energía mágica irradiaba todo su cuerpo- le echare un "candado" a la puerta, para asegurarme de que se queden ahí más tiempo del que planean.

-buena idea, mientras tanto yo estaré pendiente si es que carcas o discord vuelven, además... tenemos que pensar que haremos con los otros mounstros que están aquí enjaulados.

*en el norte helado de equestria, regresamos al imperio de cristal*

La princesa cadance estaba en su cama durmiendo, esperaba recibir a la mañana siguiente noticias de su esposo y de la situación en general; en medio de sus sueños un portal mágico se abrió, cadance escucho la voz de luna-en donde estas? - le pregunto cadance. La princesa de la noche apareció de un portal en el cielo, lastimada y herida hizo presencia y lanzo un hechizo mágico para que despertara.

Cadance había despertado y al lado suyo estaba la princesa luna.

-que sucedió? ¿Porque esas heridas? - dijo cadance preocupada, llamo de urgencias al médico del castillo.

-no hay tiempo, tengo que contarte todo- dijo luna

Al cabo de 15 minutos luna estaba con vendas, le explico que viajo desde la puerta del tartaro hasta el imperio de cristal usando el mundo onírico como puente para viajar hasta cadance y que todos los demás estaban encerrados en el tartaro, después de conversar luna se enteró del estado delicado en el que se encontraba el corazón de cristal y que por lo tanto no podían utilizarlo contra los enemigos, concordaron entonces en que debían recurrir a los elementos de la armonía, pero viendo que las mane six estaban incapacitadas y discord estando alejado, solo podían recurrir a los pilares. Debian reunirlos a todos, tenían que encontrar a starwirl.

-princesa!- entro sunburst agotado, se disculpó por interrumpir su descanso y le recordó que le había ordenado que si terminaba de solucionar el problema del corazón de cristal se lo notificara inmediatamente.

-a que se refiere? - pregunto luna.

Cadance explico- en caso de que el corazón dejara de funcionar o se fragmentara, dejando desprotegida el imperio, yo permanecería aquí en defensa de mi pueblo, pero ahora que sunburst lo estabilizo, puedo salir del imperio sin temor a que las defensas del corazón de cristal caigan- cadance abrió su armario, en ella se encontraba una armadura hecha a su medida -ahora, puedo dirigirme a la acción.

*dentro del calabozo del tartaro*

Twilight se quedaba inmóvil dentro de su jaula, al parecer la interferencia de la frontera de los dominios del tartaro con equestria debilitaba la influencia del hechizo de control mental que tenían sobre ella.

-solo espero que no se hayan dado cuenta- menciono shinning armor.

-no te preocupes- dijo luna, quien era en realidad pharynx transformado- ellos creen que luna también quedo encerrada aquí, no sospechan nada.

volviendo a su estado normal, pharynx se acercó a la herida princesa celestia, quien le agradeció y reconoció que la decisión que tomaron era la adecuada, ya que, ninguno de ellos tenía tiempo ni la cantidad de magia suficiente como para alejarse o teletransportarlos a todos fuera del alcance de los enemigos, además del hecho de que tirar de las enormes jaulas de los mounstros hasta dentro del tartaro tomaría más tiempo del que tuvieron, les alivio el hecho de que sacarlos a los otros mounstros de esas jaulas especiales tomaría incluso días con ayuda exterior, ahora todo depende de lo que haga luna.

Pharynx se transformó en una criatura con propiedades para la curación y empezó a tratar las heridas de celestia.


	27. CAPITULO 26

CAP 26:

-Necesitamos descansar- menciono la oneiro

-pero carcas aun no regresa!- replico aburo, ambos estaban exhaustos después del encuentro con las princesas alicornios y sus soldados, habían usado mucha magia, su cuerpos estaban muy lastimados y casi no tenían energías, pero aún no podían irse sin tener respuestas, decidieron ser un poco más pacientes y después de 20 minutos más de espera ambos se cansaron de esperar.

-crees que se hayan matado entre los dos?

-no lo sé... es posible... de ser así eso explicaría porque aún no regresa ninguno de los dos, creo que deberíamos honrar la muerte de carcas por quitarnos de encima la peor amenaza que podríamos tener- la oneiro indico que debían seguir sin su aliado, aunque anteriormente carcas nunca pudo vencer a discord, el escenario era el más adecuado para que esta ves si pudiera acabar con él, llevarlo a su dimensión era tener la ventaja de "local". -por cierto, que haremos con los mounstros enjaulados?

-Los conoces? -pregunto aburo

-...tal vez, no se ven para nada a nadie que yo conozca, aunque admito que nosotros tampoco nos vemos igual a como los demás nos conocían, crees que alguno de ellos sea emebar? De ser así...

Aburo canalizo su magia y lanzo un rayo mágico hacia los barrotes de la jaula con intenciones de debilitar el cerrojo, pero este rayo reboto muy violentamente hacia el conjurador, aburo logro evitar que le cayera el ataque por apenas unos milímetros, dejando así una huella de quemadura en parte de su cuerpo.

Era muy poderoso, lo notaron rápidamente.

-Puedes hacer algo tu?

-imposible- dijo la oneiro fastidiada- esas barreras no me permiten tener conexión... realmente prepararon muy bien estas jaulas.

-entonces que hacemos, nos los llevamos? - dijo aburo mientras observaba a los durmientes mounstros dentro de las jaulas que parecían no tener intenciones de despertar.

-sí, tenemos que hablar con ellos e identificarlos, podrían ser viejos conocidos.

-de acuerdo, pero esto podría tomar tiempo, estas segura de que no hay ninguna manera de que las princesas alicornios salgan de ahí más allá de romper mi hechizo sobre la puerta?

-estoy segura, necesitaran de muchísimo tiempo para recuperarse física y mágicamente solo para enfrentar tu hechizo, y más tiempo aun para lograr quitarlo y abrir las puertas del tartaro... hacer otras cosas como teletransportarse desde dentro hacia afuera es algo que solo el lord ungulado podría hacer.

El siguiente paso estaba trasado, por ahora tenían que esconderse para descansar, recuperar fuerzas y buscar una forma de liberar a los mounstros de sus jaulas, pero no podían tomarse mucho tiempo antes de que todo el mundo se enterara de que esa noche sería la más larga de todas.

*en el impero de cristal*

-debo ir adelantándome- dijo luna mientras se despedía de cadance y entraba otra vez al mundo onirico.

-a donde se fue? - le pregunto sunburst a su princesa de cristal.

-va a buscar a starwirl y a los otros pilares a través del mundo de los sueños para que nos ayuden con la invasión, además de ir a la casa de zecora por la pócima que estaban haciendo-cadance llamo a los heraldos para entregarles una misiva en una misión especial, después de esto le dijo sunburst que esta sería la noche más larga en todo el reino de equestria, ahora más que nunca debían estar preparados para una posible guerra.

hola, soy el autor de esta horrible y mal narrada historia, la verdad quisiera poder hacerlo mejor pero tanto las clases como el trabajo me absorben mucho tiempo y por eso los capítulos duran muy pero que muy poco y están mal estructurados.

también se que la historia tiene muchos problemas tanto en explicación como de continuidad, yo se cuales son los problemas, así como el gordo sabe que esta gordo, el primero en darse cuenta de los fallos de la historia es el mismo creador; la verdad casi nadie lee esta historia y eso me alivia ya que si mucha gente estuviera pendiente de esta historia que escribo me sentiría muy pero que muy mal al hacerlos esperar tanto entre cada capitulo, si has llegado hasta aquí tengo que decirte que ya casi no tengo ganas ni la energía para seguir escribiendo esto, por lo que dejare esta historia en pausa y tal ves lo retome dentro de algún par de meses, tal ves en octubre o en noviembre. por cierto, esta historia ocurre entre la octava y novena temporada. eso es todo, un fuerte abrazo.


	28. capitulo 27

CAP 27.

Después de hacer un círculo mágico, aburo metió dentro del rango todas las jaulas, verifico que todas estuvieran en el lugar que les correspondía y con la asistencia de su compañera inicio el hechizo, un enorme pilar de magia purpura rodeo a todos los mounstros que estaban ahí y de pronto todos ellos se hundían en el suelo poco a poco, como si estuvieran en arenas movedizas, al cabo de unos breves momentos habían desaparecido y el circulo mágico se había esfumado.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, estaban en lo que parecía ser un enorme salón de audiencias, cuando abrieron los ojos no esperaban ver que todo estaba completamente hundido en polvo, las sillas, las mesas, el candelabro, la alfombra, los cuadros, todo.

-que rayos?!- dijo aburo incrédulo

-es como si nadie hubiera estado aquí en siglos! - menciono la oneiro- este es el lugar al que se supone debíamos ir?

-...si, esta base es en parte uno de los bunkers secretos que tenía para casos de emergencia. Se supone que debía estar siempre en óptimas condiciones, pero...-aburo se dirigió hacia uno de los cuadros, lo volteo, quito el polvo y recito unas palabras mágicas que hicieron que se volviese transparente como el agua, estaba listo.

Resultaba que ese cuadro era una especie de cámara de videovigilancia que grababa todo lo que sucedía dentro de la sala, la imagen se movía, era como si estuviese pasando un video en retroceso, se estaba rebobinando en alta velocidad, veía como frente a sus ojos pasaba el contador de tiempo; horas, días, semanas, meses, años... 10? 20? 50? 100? Mas?!

-MALDICION!- grito molesto – estuvimos fuera por tantos años?

-donde esta tu gente? ¿Porque no tratas de contactar con ellos? Necesitamos respuestas.

Aburo indico que a ella no le faltaba razón, esta vez se dirigió a otro cuadro, uno ovalado, le quito el polvo y lo posiciono sobre el suelo, recito lo que parecía ser una especie de contraseña secreta y el cuadro se activó, mientras la imagen tomaba forma lentamente, aburo hablo- tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- dijo mientras se veía intranquilo.

-a que te refieres? -pregunto la oneiro.

-cuando utilice mi hechizo de telepatía primero intente contactar con mi gente, pero no pude encontrar a nadie, después de eso contacte contigo y con carcas.

-eso que significa?

-significa que están tan extremadamente lejos que mi hechizo no pudo llegar hacia ellos, o significa que están muertos.

La imagen del cuadro por fin revelo una imagen clara, en ella se veía lo que parecía ser un pueblo abandonado, casi que parecían ser unas ruinas y ninguna señal de vida parecía haber pasado por ahí, luego la imagen cambio y mostro otro paisaje desolador, luego otro y otro.

La oneiro entendió perfectamente, esas ruinas eran todo lo que quedaba de la raza de los faunos, extinta.

-yo también soy la última de mi raza- dijo ella, así que entiendo cómo te sientes- se le acerco poco a poco y le susurro-hagamos que los responsables paguen por todo lo que nos arrebataron.

Aburo cerro los ojos y con una estruendosa dijo- Ahora que equestria no tiene a sus dos principales gobernantes alicornios protectoras, solo me resta acabar con su última princesa para acabar fácilmente con este reino.

-hay una más? Pregunto la oneiro.

-sí, la vi cuando indague en el cerebro de esa pequeña alicornio purpura que intento apresarme, pero no te preocupes, la romperé como si fuese... de cristal.

-entonces solo nos queda ese único obstáculo, no es así?

Aburo no respondió, se puso pensativo unos segundos- no, aún hay uno más, todo este asunto pendiente con las princesas hizo que me olvidara por completo que estuve a punto de morir por el derrumbe de una montaña, sino hubiese sido por eso habría estado en mejores condiciones para luchar contra celes y luna... ese maldito y muy peculiar unicornio podría ser una amenaza también, hay que encontrarlo.

*EN CANTARLOT*

Keldeo por fin había llegado a su destino, quedo maravillado por la enorme ciudad que se hallaba enfrente de el, nunca había visto algo así, ni siquiera el reino de la princesa diance tenía creadas estructuras de ese tipo, esas construcciones se asemejaban mucho a los que los humanos construían, pero al parecer no había ninguno por sus calles, solo veía a los mismos tipos de pokemon ahí, aunque era de noche aun veía como algunos pocos transitaban por las calles, al parecer todos ya se iban a dormir.

Subió a uno de los techos de las casas y pensó que lo mejor sería continuar a la mañana siguiente, la subida de la montaña lo había agotado un poco y ya habían pasado unas horas desde que se hizo de noche, lo mejor era dormir y resolvió que cuando despertase seguiría con su búsqueda, no obstante, al momento de acurrucarse una pony unicornio lo llamo.

-eh, tu! por favor, baja de ahí.

Keldeo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando a el- que sucede? - pregunto al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

-acaso estas pretendiendo dormir encima de un techo? - dijo la unicornio, era una de color crema, usaba gafas y utilizaba un sueter de color azul oscuro, keldeo no le dio importancia a lo que decía y se volvió a dormir, esto molesto a la unicornio, quien con magia lo bajo hacia el suelo despertándolo.

-Que quieres? Porque no me dejas descansar?

-que grosero eres, solo pensé que no tenías un lugar donde dormir así que quería ofrecerte una cama donde pasar la noche, en esta temporada las noches son frías.

Después de pocos minutos, keldeo se encontró dentro de una habitación acogedora y una cama para el- gracias por tu hospitalidad- le dijo mientras se dirigia a la cama.

-no hay problema, tal vez este sea un buen punto de partida para empezar una nueva amistad, por cierto, me llamo moondancer, mucho gusto.


	29. capitulo 28

Capitulo 28:

Luego de unas 8 horas de sueño keldeo abrió los ojos y lentamente recupero a conciencia, pensaba que todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora era parte del sueño pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era así, no estaría en una habitación durmiendo en una cama si eso fuera así, el estaría junto a sus maestros virizion, cobalion y terrakion. El estaria cumpliendo con la misión que le asignaron.

-mi... mi deber!- lo recordó de golpe en ese momento, sabía que no tenía por qué distraerse, se arrepintió de haber perdido horas en dormir y raudo como el mismo bajo las escaleras con intenciones de marcharse, tanto fue su apuro que olvido las alforjas que había dejado en la habitación y que se quitó para poder dormir.

Cuando llego al primer piso no encontró a moondancer para agradecerle por su hospitalidad así que abrumado por la prisa resolvió entonces que solo debía irse sin despedirse, al momento de ver la puerta de salida vio que estaba abierta y salió disparado, no obstante, cuando lo hizo freno de repente debido a había una gran cantidad de ponys afuera, casi chocaba con ellos.

"que está pasando" pensó. Todos los ponys miraban hacia el cielo, todos preguntaban si ha habido algún cambio de horario o si algo anormal pasaba con las princesas; el no entendía nada sino hasta que hizo lo mismo y miro hacia el cielo, aún era de noche "cómo es posible?" se preguntó y volvió hacia la casa, resultaba que él pensaba que era de día pero la verdad era que todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, la tenue luz de afuera que creía que era del sol de la mañana resulto ser de un poste de luz que estaba enfrente de su cuarto, todos los faroles de la calle estaban encendidos.

-Aquí estas- dijo keldeo, encontrando a moondancer – que está pasando?

Moondancer recalco que al igual que él, ella estaba intrigada, menciono que ya eran poco más de las 9 de la mañana y que el sol debió haber salido hace más de 3 horas, esto solo desconcertaba más a keldeo quien no entendía nada.

-explícame, por favor.- dijo el pokemon.

Moondancer no entendía el desconcierto de keldeo- que te explique? ¿Que no entiendes que algo pudo haber sucedido con las princesas?

Keldeo no terminaba de entender, el que aun sea de noche en vez de día lo intrigaba muchísimo, pero al parecer con el creciente nerviosismo que dejaban mostrar los demás a su alrededor, inclusive moondancer, hizo que solo hiciera la única pregunta que necesitaba.

-donde está la princesa celestia?

Moodancer, pensó que keldeo se refería a que, para tener respuestas, ellos mismos deberían dirigirse hacia el castillo de las princesas a averiguar qué estaba pasando –pues, debería estar en su castillo al norte de aquí, galopando llegaríamos en unos 20 minu...- moondancer no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que su nueva amistad dejo una estela de humo detrás de él, esa información era todo los que keldeo necesitaba para por fin encontrar a quien solucionaría su problema, mientras galopaba se cuidó de no chocar con nadie, había muchísimos ponys en las calles, todos con las mismas preguntas, mientras más se acercaba al castillo más distinguía que había algunos de ellos vistiendo armaduras, estaban controlando a los demás.

Al divisar el castillo apresuro el paso, no obstante, se detuvo al ver que estaba bloqueado por los varios pokemon con armadura.

-alto! Ordeno uno de ellos.

-que pretendes dirigiéndote hacia esta dirección...extranjero?- los guardias reales lo notaron muy rápido.

Al notar sus posturas firmes, keldeo se percató de que no dejarían pasar a nadie- yo vine a...- keldeo no estaba seguro si decirles la verdad o mentir para ver a la princesa celestia.

Otro de los guardias dio un paso adelante y agrego- si es porque tienes dudas sobre el porqué aun no salido el sol, déjame aclararte que ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos, pero hemos recibido la notificación de parte de nuestros superiores de que no dejemos que nadie entre al castillo, en estos momentos están indagando sobre el problema del cambio de noche a día y obtendremos una respuesta que será omitida para todos los ciudadanos en general.

-así es, no te preocupes, las princesas luna y celestia de seguro solo han tenido una pequeña riña- dijo el primer guardia.

-pues, yo vengo a...-keldeo pensó en que sería buena idea usar la excusa de este fenómeno para poder entrar a ver a celestia – yo vengo a ver a la princesa celestia.

-que dices? Y cuál es tu asunto con la princesa?- menciono el guardia.

Keldeo se tardó, pero en su cabeza resolvió que una mentira seria aún más contraproducente, sin embargo, decir la verdad haría que se demore en pasar varios filtros respondiendo pregunta tras pregunta hasta poder llegar a la princesa, tiempo que no estaría dispuesto a esperar y ya había perdido muchos días. La única solución era ir directamente con ella por sus propios medios.

Keldeo volteo hacia la izquierda y dio un gran salto, siguió galopando alrededor del castillo en busca de una apertura, pero sin importar cuanto observara solo podía ver que la seguridad del castillo se estaba reforzando cada vez más, esto lo atormento y esta vez salto, salto muy fuerte con dirección al castillo esperando poder rebasar a los guardias pasando por encima de ellos sin que lo vieran, esto parecía funcionar, hasta aterrizo y al primer instante en que toco el suelo dentro del área restringida los guardias se dieron cuenta, sonó la alarma y todos se dirigieron dónde estaba keldeo quien no dejaba de galopar para no ser visto, para su desgracia no le fue posible evitar ser localizado, lo vieron a lo lejos, un grupo de guardias corrió hacia el con intenciones de atraparlo, keldeo vio que algunos de ellos tenían cuernos, esos cuernos deslumbraron de un aura que se le hacía familiar, en sus recuerdos se percató que siempre que lo inmovilizaban con esa aura extraña el cuerno de esos extraños pokemon se iluminaba, conecto los puntos.

Uso doble equipo para despistar a los guardias, estos al ver que su objetivo se multiplicaba he iban por diversos lugares se confundieron y se separaron para seguir a todas la copia. Mientras que despejaban el campo, el verdadero keldeo se había escondido en unos arbustos que estaban cerca de la entrada alfombrada y con mucho cuidado se dirigió lentamente hacia la sala principal.


	30. capitulo 29

capitulo 29:

"creo que cometí un grave error" pensó keldeo mientras se acercaba al trono, se percató que evadir a los guardias y poniendo a todo el personal en alerta no sería una buena primera impresión, tal vez debió decir la verdad o mentir para llegar a tener a una audiencia con ella, después de darle tantos giros a su decisión de entrar así al castillo sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para dejar de pensar en eso "cuando le encuentre le explicare a detalle mis motivos".

Cuando llego a la sala principal y observo todo el lugar se enteró que no había nadie, había dos grandes asientos con los símbolos del sol y la luna, varias persianas elegantes, una alfombra roja y un decorado impecable, era sin duda el lugar donde se suponía que debía encontrar a la princesa. "donde estará?" keldeo continuo con su búsqueda por todo el castillo, fue por diferentes habitaciones y escondiéndose de los guardias que pasaban por los alrededores se percató que algo andaba mal.

"donde rayos esta?" comenzaba a perder la paciencia, barajo la idea de atrapar e interrogar a algunos guardias – cual de todos tendrá la respuesta que necesito?- continuo tratando de encontrar a un alto mando de la guardia que estuviera bien informado y al cabo de varios minutos vio a uno que daba órdenes a un grupo de guardias, su armadura era distinta, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando los demás lo llamaban capitán, no obstante se percató que sería difícil poder hablar con él ya que estaba acompañado de otros dos guardias más que lo seguían muy de cerca, no tenía otra opción más que tomarlos por sorpresa, espero con esmero a que la habitación en la que estaba se quedara con la menor cantidad de guardias presentes y cuando solo quedaron 3, ataco.

Salto por encima de los muebles y con sorpresivo ataque rápido uso sus ataques de agua para dejar inconscientes a los guardias estrellándolos contra la pared quedándose solo con el capitán, quien sorprendido por la emboscada supo mantener la compostura frente al intruso, justo cuando keldeo iba a hablar, se quedó paralizado; uno de esos guardias al que creyó haber dejado fuera de combate se reincorporo y uso su magia para inmovilizarlo.

-bien hecho, soldado- dijo el capitán quien rápidamente también uso su magia para fortalecer el hechizo de parálisis en keldeo, al parecer no tenía escapatoria.

-quien eres tú? ¿Porque has irrumpido en el castillo? ¿De dónde vienes? - las preguntas no terminaban, el capitán y el guardia quitaron parcialmente el hechizo en la boca de keldeo para que este pudiera contestar.

-sé que hice mal al entrar por la fuerza y presentarme así, pero yo solo quiero conversar con la princesa celestia, necesito su ayuda.

-su ayuda?- precavido y escéptico, el capitán pensó que el intruso estaría mintiéndole, decidió seguirle el juego- existen mejores formas de pedir ayuda, que quieres pedirle.

-quiero que me haga un portal para poder regresar de donde vine.

-QUE DICES?! ¿UN PORTAL?- el capitán era uno de los altos mandos que sabían parcialmente sobre la situación de las amenazas que venían de los portales, por lo tanto concluyo que este intruso debía ser una amenaza.

-ya habrá tiempo para hablar, sin duda la princesa celestia querrá hacerte unas preguntas cuando regrese al castillo.

-no está aquí?- dijo keldeo sorprendido, se molestó muchísimo puesto que había galopado tanto camino para nada- en donde esta?

-...aun si lo supiera no te lo diría, pero ahora para ti solo hay una celda y grilletes esperándote en las mazmorras.

Keldeo no podía permitir que lo encierren, pensó rápido y lanzo su ataque rayo burbuja desde su boca, la única parte de su cuerpo que habían dejado libre de parálisis, este ataque fue inesperado e impacto contra el capitán quien al ser herido debilito el hechizo lo suficiente como para que keldeo pudiera usar hidrobomba desde sus 4 cascos y así salir del hechizo del guardia, se dirigió directo hacia el techo y lo atravesó por completo. Desde afuera, todos los habitantes de canterlot se habían reunido en las afueras del castillo esperando ver a sus princesas salir y explicar la situación a la población, pero en vez de eso vieron como un extraño unicornio atravesaba el techo del tercer piso del castillo y se alejaba rápidamente de las miradas.

Cuando un grupo de guardias llego al cuarto donde estaba el intruso que había salido por el techo, se dieron cuenta que había atacado al capitán, quien ordeno que establezcan un perímetro para iniciar una búsqueda y captura, keldeo ahora era buscado por ser una amenaza potencial para equestria.


	31. capitulo 30

Capitulo 30:

Se repartieron por todos los ciudadanos carteles de "se busca" del extraño unicornio que irrumpió en el castillo, estos fueron entregados por los soldados, aunque solo era un dibujo de un retrato hablado, captaron bien la apariencia keldeo, cualquiera que haya visto el cartel podría identificarlo, en la descripción señalaba que no tenía cutie mark, usaba extraña magia elemental y era muy veloz.

Al ser esparcido tan rápidamente debido a que la mayoría de los ciudadanos se encontraban en los alrededores del castillo unos de estos carteles llego a los cascos de moondancer, quien asustada pensó que estaría en problemas si los soldados se enteraran que antes de irrumpir en el castillo, ella le ayudo y e brindo información, por lo que dio media vuelta y regreso a su casa lo más pronto posible.

-en las afueras de canterlot-

Después de galopar por unos minutos keldeo pensó y pensó, pero no encontró una solución, no sabía que hacer ahora que su plan fallo, ni los guardias reales sabían cuál era el paradero de la princesa celestia, como la iba a encontrar ahora? Acaso debería regresar al imperio de cristal y pedirle a sunburst que le haga un portal aun con todo el tiempo que le tomaría? ¿O debería seguir buscando a la princesa sin saber en dónde buscar? La cabeza le dolía, no sabía qué hacer, pero lo que si sabía era que debía alejarse de canterlot, fue sendero abajo de regreso a ponyville a ver a starlight, quien, si no mal recordaba, sunburst dijo que ella era su amiga. "tal vez pueda ayudarme"

Después de dos horas de camino, keldeo llego de nuevo a las afueras de ponyville, obviamente el camino cuesta abajo es muchísimo más rápido que cuesta arriba, todos los postes de luz del pueblo estaban encendidos y los pobladores estaban obviamente preocupados, al adentrarse en las calles, keldeo andaba tranquilamente para no llamar la atención, se dirigía hacia la escuela de la amistad, durante su camino pensaba en cómo podría explicarse y lo que ocasiono en la ciudad de arriba.

Cuando al fin llego a las puertas de la escuela noto que todo estaba cerrado, al parecer las clases del día se habían suspendido temporalmente, al buscar respuestas le pregunto a un lugareño donde podría encontrar a una trabajadora del edificio llamada starlight, no esperaba encontrar respuestas con el primero al que le preguntase, pero sorprendentemente supo lo que necesitaba saber con el primer intento, este pony le respondió que starlight se encontraba alojada en el castillo de la princesa twilight que se encontraba bastante cerca de la escuela y que de seguro ella estaría ahí, keldeo le agradeció por la información y ágilmente fue hacia donde el pony le indico.

-adentro del castillo de twilight-

Starlight se encontraba en la sala de los elementos de la armonía hablando con rockhoof y la princesa luna, quien había viajado hasta ahí por medio del mundo onírico, la princesa estaba informando todo lo que sabía hacia starlight, ya que era alguien de confianza, menciono además que hace más de una hora había ido primero hacia canterlot para calmar a la población sobre la continua noche, no obstante, también se encontró con la noticia de que un extraño unicornio había atravesado los limites del castillo demandando hablar con celestia, menciono además que había atacado a los guardias, este al final escapo y no saben de su paradero actualmente, como ponyville se encuentra relativamente cerca de canterlot, este pony extraño podría aparecer en los alrededores, luna uso su magia para proyectar una imagen de ese pony a partir de los carteles que había visto para que supieran como es, y aunque con algunos detalles vagos, tanto starlight como rockhoof se dieron cuenta que ese raro unicornio del que luna hablaba era keldeo, quien hace un día había estado en ponyville conversando con ellos.

Qué hacer? Debian decirle que ayudaron a un criminal? Ambos acordaron con la mirada de ocultárselo a la princesa por ahora, la situación en equestria ya era muy delicada como para debilitar la confianza que la princesa luna tenía para con ellos, después de todo vino a pedirle a rockhoof que fuera a por los elementos de la armonía y los mantuvieran a salvo mientras reunía a los demás pilares que faltaban para poder utilizarlos. Acabada la conversación, luna partió dejándolos solos.

-ire ya por los elementos- dijo rockhoof.

-sí, apresúrate con eso- menciono starlight con voz entrecortada- rarity y pinkie estarán aquí pronto para saber qué es lo que pasa, así que mejor me quedo aquí y luego seguiré con el resto.

-claro, por cierto, que es lo que deberíamos hacer en caso de que lo encontremos de nuevo?

Starlight pensativa tardo unos segundos en responder- no saquemos conclusiones todavia.

En las afueras de castillo de twilight se escuchaba una fuerte canción, era la música de la carreta que pinkie usaba para cuando conocía a alguien nuevo y hacer amigos, su melodía se escuchaba fuerte y claro, no estaba sola, rarity también estaba junto a ella mirando atentamente, pinkie le estaba cantando a keldeo, quien confundido no sabía cómo reaccionar y justo como en aquella ocasión cuando pinkie conoció a burro gruñón y rebuzno, se equivocó al poner el confeti en el horno y el pastel en los cañones cubriendo a keldeo completamente de betún de pastel, quedo totalmente cubierto, tanto así que este ni siquiera podía escuchar ni abrir los ojos, pinkie al disculparse vio como pasaba rockhoof, quien no reconocio a keldeo por estar todo cubierto de betun, y diciéndole que starlight las está esperando adentro del castillo, rarity metió prisa a pinkie para que vaya con starlight mientras que ella acompañaba al extranjero a su boutique para limpiarlo, después de una disculpa por su error, pinkie se despidió pidiendo charlar después.

Mientras rarity empujaba a keldeo para que vaya a su boutique carrusel para poder limpiarlo, esta se disculpó por su efusiva amiga y a veces torpe amiga.

-vamos, no te resistas, es por aquí, no queda lejos.

-pero tengo que ver a starlight- menciono keldeo quien trataba de quitarse el pastel sin éxito.

-ella puede esperar, además que tema es tan importante como para que no te quieras quitar todo eso primero? - rarity estaba intrigada.

-necesito que me ayude a encontrar a la princesa celestia.

-oh, bueno si buscas a alguien que conozca bien a la princesa y donde encontrarla yo he estado cerca de ella más de lo que starlight pueda decir.

-en serio?

-por supuesto, debo mencionar que fui su invitada en varias ocasiones y soy amiga cercana de su mas querida alumna.

Después de que brindar más información, rarity consiguió convencer a keldeo y llegaron a su boutique, luego de entrar rarity prendió las luces, cerro las persianas indicando que el negocio estaba cerrado, saco las llaves y le puso candado la puerta.

-vamos, la ducha esta por aquí, cariño.


	32. capitulo 31

CAP 31.

*en el calabozo del tartaro *

Zecora estaba empezando a despertarse, abrió lo ojo lentamente viendo a la distancia a twilight dentro de una jaula con ruedas, frente a ella se encontraban la princesa celestia quien estaba canalizando su magia a través de su cuerno hacia la mente de twilight quien se encontraba inmóvil, había también ponys de cristal y jacks que estaban recuperándose de sus heridas.

-que está pasando? - se preguntó ella mientras miraba a su alrededor para reconocer el terreno, quien se le acerco primero para saludarla fue pharinx, al verla levantarse le menciono que estaba seguro que no despertaría, esto a zecora no le causaba mucha gracia, pero siguió preguntando sobre qué era lo que había pasado y cuál era el paradero de la princesa luna, pharinx menciono que él no tenía intenciones de contarle todo lo que paso, así que llamo shinning armor, quien al enterarse de que zecora había despertado lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle sobre la pócima que estaba haciendo con la princesa luna, esta pregunta se la había encargado la princesa celestia que al estar en trance mágico para remover el control mental de twilight, no podía desconcentrarse mientras el hechizo no terminara.

-estaba es mi mesa de trabajo en mi casa antes de que ese horrible mounstro nos atacara-zecora miro hacia abajo tratando de recordar, las imágenes eran difusas, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza- espero que por causa del ataque no se haya perdido.

Esto no era una noticia alentadora, pero justo después de eso zecora volvió a insistir en que le expliquen qué fue lo que sucedió; al cabo de unos minutos shining armor le explico que en un momento dado twilight le había lanzado un rayo mágico que lo había lanzado a varios metros de distancia dejándolo inmóvil por unos momentos, esa dirección en la que había sido empujado termino coincidiendo con el lugar exacto por donde pharinx estaba llegando ya que él había estado persiguiendo al mounstro volador, cuando vio la escena pensó rápidamente en unirse a la batalla atacando por sorpresa a los enemigos, sin embargo, fue detenido por la magia de shing armor, este le explico la situación desfavorable y lo convenció en hacer un plan para escapar, tenían planeado de que pharinx transformado apresara a twilight mientras los jacks y algunos ponys movían las jaulas, shinig armor cegaba los enemigos y los demás ponys le dirían a las princesas que debían refugiarse del otro lado de las puertas del tartaro, era eso o perderlo todo; no obstante antes de que el plan iniciara, twilight se alejó de los soldados y fue a atacar a las princesas luna y celestia, al suceder este cambio de escenario, se apresuraron y se dirigieron a los soldados, quienes estaban más heridos de lo que creían, no podían levantarse, fueron los 10 minutos durante el azote hacia las princesas en que los ponys y los jacks se demoraron en reincorporarse y cambiar el plan, fue durante ese razonamiento en que se acordaron de los poderes oníricos de la princesa luna, ella era la única que tenía una forma viable de poder escapar, mas no los demás, para que los enemigos se confiaran de su supuesta victoria, pharinx decidió que debía adoptar la apariencia de la princesa de la noche al final para que pensaran que ella también había quedado atrapada dentro del tartaro, fue una buena idea.

Tuvieron que dejar las otras jaulas atrás porque nadie estaba en condiciones para moverlas; luna tuvo que marcharse a regañadientes cuando en medio la confusión le dijeron que debía escapar y no tenían tiempo para discutir.

-entonces eso fue lo que paso- dijo zecora.

-si- afirmo shining armor- la princesa luna quiso mover las jaulas aquí adentro con su magia antes de irse, pero no hubo suficiente tiempo, si las puertas no se cerraban a tiempo los mounstros pudieron haber frustrado nuestro escape- por ahora solo queremos recuperarnos y esperar.

-esperar que?

-esperar a volver a estar en condiciones y sacar a mi hermana de su control mental para seguir luchando y salir, poco después de que se cerraran las puertas, una luz mágica recorrido las paredes de la puerta, la princesa celestia lo analizo y se dio cuenta de que esos mounstros lanzaron un hechizo para mantener las puertas cerradas, eso significa que no esperan que salgamos pronto, más bien quieren que nos quedemos aquí para que no volvamos a ser un inconveniente, por ahora no sabemos que es lo que va a pasar.

*en las pegasus*

La princesa luna seguía viajando a las ciudades para explicar la situación y mantener la calma entre los equestrianos, afortunadamente para ella siempre había uno o dos ponys en cada ciudad que eran lo suficientemente dormilones para dormir hasta tarde y asi poder trasladarse por medio de estos, pero su cuerno se resintió, todavía estaba agotada y en malas condiciones, usaba también un hechizo mágico que hacía invisibles sus heridas y vendajes para no asustar a sus súbditos, sin embargo esto solo le drenaba más cantidad de magia de lo que podía pensar, pidió a las autoridades locales estar alerta en caso de un avistamiento potencialmente peligroso, no sabía cuántos mounstros más podían seguir apareciendo, mientras se dirigía a otra ciudad pensaba en ese extraño pony del que le hablaron los guardias reales, se preguntaba si tenia algo que ver con la invasión.

*en ponyville *

-Que podía multiplicarse?!- exclamo pinkie.

-pues eso dijo la princesa luna, que los guardias vieron cómo frente a sus ojos se multiplicaba y eso los dejo muy confundidos, tanto así que se les escapo cuando intentaron atraparlo- explicaba starlight- escucha pinki, aunque multiplicarse usando magia es una posibilidad, no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, ni siquiera las princesas alicornios son capaces de hacer algo como eso y mucho menos en tantos números como describen que fue.

Ambas estaban llegando a pensar en los mismo, acaso podría tratarse de la magia del lago que alguna vez hizo que pinki se multiplicara?

Starlight menciono que ese pony de alguna forma pudo remover el sello de la entrada de la laguna e hizo algo para obtener sus poderes, creo que debemos ir al lago e investigarlo.

-oki doki- dijo pinki mientras seguía a starligh, mientras andaban vino a su mente esos malos recuerdos de aquel error de usar la fuente, esa magia era muy peligrosa, a mitad de camino starlight volvió a preguntar porque rarity no había llegado, pinkie recordó que solo le había dicho que se había llevado a otro pony a limpiarse porque estaba muy sucio, agrego ahora que era por la crema de pastel que había usado para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo pony que había conocido, esto hizo que starlight se detuviera de golpe y volvió hacia pinkie, un nuevo pony llego a ponyville? Le pregunto. Pinki negó con la cabeza y le comento que era un pony que ya había conocido hace poco, era el que había visto en la escuela de la amistad hace un día y que le dijeron que no era necesario hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida porque no se quedaría por mucho tiempo, en ese momento starlight se dio cuenta de que keldeo había regresado a ponyville como había dicho la princesa luna.

-pinkie!- grito starlight tomando de la cabeza a su rosada amiga – ese es el pony del que estamos hablando! El que puede multiplicarse, el que irrumpió en el castillo a la fuerza e hirió a los guardias!

-quee?!- anonadada pinki no tenía ni idea, menciono que todavía no sabía su nombre y que no pensó que podía tratarse del mismo pony ya que starlight no lo describió físicamente, solo había dicho que un pony que conocía llamado keldeo irrumpió en el castillo y utilizando su extraña magia pudo evadir a los guardias multiplicándose asi mismo.

-en donde están ahora?! Pregunto starlight alterada.

-emmmmm, no lo sé, rarity solo dijo que iba a llevarlo a limpiarlo, tal vez se fueron al spa- ambas ponys galoparon rápidamente cambiando la dirección, tenían que encontrar a rarity y a keldeo.


	33. capitulo 32

CAP 32.

*en vanhoover*

La princesa cadance se encontraba al frente del pueblo, con su armadura puesta y la compañía de algunos soldados se encontraban combatiendo a una criatura mounstrosa de varios cuernos y cuellos, se desplazaba reptando, de alguna forma parecía una hydra pero más fea y con una melena de cabellos puntiagudos que podía disparar, se encontraban también algunos miembros de los wonderblots que se habían recuperado de la batalla en unicorn range.

-ahora! La segunda fase- grito cadance para que los soldados unicornios inmovilicen a la criatura, a su vez los pegasos reunían todas las nubes alrededor sobre las cabezas del mounstro, todo estaba listo, la princesa cadance ordeno soltar los rayos sobre todas las cabezas electrocutándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, la carne quemada podía olerse, pareciera que había muerto.

-lo conseguimos!- exclamaron los unicornios y pegasos, no había sido tan difícil, con la ayuda de la magia de princesa cadance los unicornios solos no habrían podido resistir los forcejeos del mounstro. Todos se acercaron al cadáver, vieron como su piel se hacía cada vez más oscura y se agrietaba, después de unos segundos los wonderbolts alertaron desde su posición-se está abriendo!

-qué?- dijo cadance- lo que parecía ser el cadáver se disolvió y quedo atrás, el mounstro se volvió a levantar, al parecer había cambiado de piel como si fuera un serpiente y ataco a los soldados que se habían acercado, sus cabellos se erizaron y los mechones de cabellos como flechas fueron lanzados hacia los wonderbolts quienes a duras penas lograron evadirlas, sino fuera porque son los mejores en equestria para el vuelo no habrían tenido la suficiente capacidad de reacción para no ser atravesados por ese ataque mortal; la criatura mounstrosa avanzo rápidamente entre los soldados golpeándolos y lanzándolos, parecía que su único objetivo era atacar el pueblo, la princesa cadance queria evitar eso a toda costa ya que sabía que tanto applejack como fluttershy se encontraban en el hospital con heridas múltiples y no podrían escapar; determinada a no seguir con ese peligro andante suelto canalizo mucha magia en la punta de su cuerno y disparo un poderoso laser que cristalizo a la criatura desde abajo, intentando liberarse en su último intento la bestia lanzo hacia la princesa sus flechas, cadance decidido no apartarse ya que el hechizo perdería su efecto por lo que confió en que su armadura la protegería, una decisión bastante arriesgada, no obstante a pocos centímetros de que los cabellos impactaran un escudo mágico protegió a la princesa, ese escudo fue creado por mistmane, quien rápidamente ayudo a cadance a sellar al mounstro en la prisión de cristal, acabando así con este enemigo.

-gracias, por tu ayuda- dijo la princesa cadance mientras se quitaba el casco

-ya te dije que, aunque sea una anciana aun puedo luchar- mistmane camino entre los heridos y uso su magia para levantarlos, muchos estaban heridos, había que llevarlos al hospital del pueblo.

Ya adentro, la princesa cadance aprovecho el viaje para ver a fluttershy y applejack, pregunto en la recepción en que cuarto se encontraban y se teletransporto rápidamente ahí, al entrar en el cuarto hizo a un lado las cortinas que estaban alrededor de las camas y vio en qué estado se encontraban, ambas estaban con muchas vendas, al parecer se habían fracturado varios huesos, tenían además muchos moretones y cortadas; la vista no era agradable, la princesa cadance se lamentó mucho, escribió rápidamente una carta que ordenaba traer a varios de los mejores médicos del imperio hacia vanhooyer para atender a los heridos y tratar sus heridas, hablo con el doctor en jefe quien le informo que tenían planeado hacer esa solicitud de traer médicos del imperio por lo cual al enterarse que la princesa ya dio la orden se mostró satisfecho. Al momento de irse se escuchó una tenue voz que llamaba a cadance, era la voz de applejack quien había despertado, casi como un reflejo la princesa fue hacia ella rápidamente para atenderla, quería hablar con ella.

Afuera del hospital los soldados se preparaban para el viaje con la princesa hacia la prisión del tartaro para encerrar ahí al mounstro, estaban esperando también que llegara la jaula con ruedas que aprisionaría a la bestia durante el camino.

*en Hayseed Swamp*

La princesa luna se encontraba en la botica de mage Meadowbrook, quien estaba tratando sus heridas con las mejores pociones que tenía, revitalizándola por completo, luna sentía que toda su fuerza había regresado, abrió sus alas y dejo atrás sus vendajes, sentía que podía mover la luna mil veces.

Meadowbrook aun intrigada por la situación y por todo lo que le había contado sobre la invasión le pregunto cuál era la razón que tenía para que siga siendo de noche, la princesa explico que si movía la luna los enemigos se darían cuenta que ella o celestia no están atrapadas en el tartaro por lo cual perderían esa ventaja de haberlos engañado y actuarían con más prudencia en su próximo ataque.

-por ahora quiero que te dirijas a ponyville, ahí tenemos planeado que tú y los otros pilares utilicen los elementos de la armonía para derrotar lo más efectivamente a estos villanos, muchos de ellos son muy poderosos y sin los elementos no podríamos vencerlos a todos ellos.

-me dirigiré ahí inmediatamente- Meadowbrook cargo con ella su máscara y unas alforjas para el viaje, era prudente, selecciono solo las mejores pociones dentro de su catálogo para llevarlas consigo; la princesa luna menciono que en el pueblo afuera del pantano la estaria esperando su división especial de guardias quienes la escoltaran hasta su destino, luna lamento el hecho de que en su poder de viajar por todo equestria a través de los sueños de los ponys no pueda llevarse consigo a algún acompañante para llevarla con ella, su poder no era tan grande.

-no tiene por qué ser tan dura consigo misma, princesa, todos tenemos límites y nadie es culpable por tenerlos- cargo en la alforja de luna unas cuantas pociones por si las necesitaba y salieron fuera de la botica para cerrarlo, se despidieron con la promesa de que ambas tendrán cuidado y tomaron caminos diferentes, ya dentro del mundo de los sueños la princesa luna meditaba, ya tenían en camino a ponivylle a mistmane y a Meadowbrook, mientras que Rockhoof se dirigía a por los elementos; pero aún faltaban más, ella sabía que flash magnus se encontraba en cloudsdale protegiendo el espacio aéreo, la ciudad de los pegasos no se encontraba lejos de ponyville por lo cual no sería problema para el ir hasta el pueblo de twilight así que lo dejo para después, su prioridad y preocupación eran los otros dos, somnambula se encontraba muy lejos como para hacer un viaje común y hasta ahora no había dado con ninguna pista sobre el paradero de starswirl, pero supuso que en algún momento debería darse cuenta que la noche todavía no se había ido y razonaría que algo anda mal, por lo que actuaría inmediatamente y trataría de comunicarse con sus antiguas alumnas.


	34. intermedio 2

INTERMEDIO:

las cosas estan dificiles, creia que lo hacia bien, pensaba que era buena idea; quiza no me explico bien, tal ves no debi involucrar a tantos, al principio no queria que fuera un historia tan larga, no se que paso pero en algun momento le agaree el gusto, esta es la primera historia que escribo y estoy conciente de que la premisa inicial es cliche, tal ves es demasiado seria, quiza la estoy haciendo innecesariamente complicada, se que escribir no es lo mio pero contar historias es algo que siempre quice hacer y quisiera agradecer a los que le dieron a "favoritos" y "seguir". deberia mencionarlo? tal ves no quieran o no les importe o se molesten si lo hago; despues de tanto tiempo esta siendo una carga, se como quiero que termine, se que rumbo a grandes rasgos quiero que tenga pero al momento de escribir se vuelve tan pesado y lento, ojala sea tan facil como cuando lo imaginas y avanza rapido. no quiero dejarlo y dejarlo al mismo tiempo

practicamente nadie me lee ya, pero nunca se trato de eso, sino de ejercitar como crear una historia para luego tomar personajes e historias propias, para aprender y no cometer errores, creo que fui cuidadoso o tal ves deje pasar algo? hay tanto en mente ademas del trabajo, estudios y esa maldita nube que me sigue.

hare que las cosas mejoren


	35. capitulo 33

Capitulo 33

La princesa luna llego con sonnambula, quien estaba con muchas preguntas sobre qué era lo que sucedía, después de un corto resumen la princesa fue a la plaza del pueblo donde tenía preparado su discurso sobre la situación, aunque poco creíble, luna estaba declarando a lo largo de toda equestria y en todas las ciudades que se había decretado un nuevo periodo de noche extendida que se celebrara un día cada año a partir de ese momento, todos estaban con dudas pero decidieron confiar en su princesa de la noche.

Luna dio media vuelta y se despidió, se acercó a somnambula quien estaba sorprendida por la manera en cómo su princesa le estaba mintiendo a su pueblo sobre lo que en realidad está pasando, luna le hablo en privado dándole instrucciones explicitas sobre la manera en la que debe viajar hasta ponyville y reunirse con los demás pilares.

-escúchame, cuando estés en el tren a mitad de camino necesito que duermas, eso me permitirá ir hacia ti por medio de los sueños; antes de venir hacia ti pase por la estación de tren, tienen la orden de ir a todo vapor y llevarte lo antes posible, no tendrán paradas hasta llegar a su destino, este es un viaje exclusivo para ti.

-si princesa, la veré cuando este por llegar - somnambula abrió las alas y voló fuertemente hasta la estación, luna estaba aliviada al saber que como pegaso, volar hará que el trayecto le tomara menos tiempo, pero no podía tomarse respiros, aun había muchas ciudades más a las que debía ir y también buscar a starswirl.

Mientras que mistmane y cadance viajaban de norte a sur llevando un mounstro en jaula dirigiéndose a ponyville, somnambula y meadowbrook viajaban de sur a norte, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar; por otro lado la princesa luna, twilight, shining armor y pharinx estaban dentro del tartaro tratando sus heridas y recuperándose para poder salir; applejack fluttershy, rainbow dash y spike estaban mal heridos siendo atendidos en los hospitales y rockhoof estaba regresando al pueblo con los elementos, flash magnus aunque aún no sabía de la situación estaba alerta en los cielos de cloudsdale esperando órdenes. Aun había muchas preguntas: que había pasado con discord? Thorax aún se encontraba con vida? En donde esta starswirl? Cuando volverían a atacar los mounstros aburo y oneiro? Lograrían liberar a los demás mounstros enjaulados antes de que los pilares estuviesen listos?

*en filly delphia*

La princesa luna llego a esta ciudad del este, no obstante, cuando dio sus primeros pasos fuera del mundo onirico se dio cuenta que a los sueños de quien había entrado era un pony que estaba inconsciente y muy lastimado, había sufrido un ataque "maldición"-pensó luna.

La ciudad se encontraba bajo ataque enemigo, al parecer las fuerzas terrestres estaban haciendo lo posible por contener el enemigo que más que nada parecía ser transparente, era como una sombra delgada que cambiaba de forma y tamaño desplazándose por la superficie de los edificios y "devorando" a sus víctimas para luego esbozar una sonrisa carmesí, la princesa luna no lo pensó más y fue al ataque.

*en ponyville*

Pinkie y starlight abrieron las puertas del spa, preguntando donde se encontraba rarity, al no encontrar respuestas sobre su paradero ellas siguieron buscando en todos lados preguntando donde se encontraba su amiga, aunque no querían alarmar a nadie no podían evitar mostrarse nerviosas, después de varios minutos se detuvieron.

-piensa pinkie, tú la conoces mucho más que yo, en donde esta rarity?

-pueeeess...- pinkie estaba frotándose la cabeza – ella dijo que lo limpiaría, así que, si no lo llevo al spa a tomarse un baño para limpiarse, que otro lugar con aguaaa...

-el estanque espejo! ¡Te dije que debíamos ir ahí primero! - dijo starlight.

-no recuerdo que lo hayas dicho específicamente- respondió pinkie. Ambas corrieron deprisa ahí, temían que algo malo podía pasar.

Dentro de la boutique carrusel, casa de rarity, se encontraba keldeo dentro de la ducha con rarity quien lo estaba limpiando a la vez que le contaba sobre la princesa celesita- ella nos invita muy seguido a sus eventos de la realeza, aunque últimamente esas reuniones han sido pocas...

-gracias por todo compartirme todo eso, pero lo que en verdad quiero es hablar con ella personalmente.

-oh claro, sécate y espérame un minuto- rarity bajo las escaleras mientras keldeo usaba la toalla que ella le había proporcionado para secarse, al ver todo el lugar donde estaba y reflexionar más sobre su posición, keldeo lo tenía cada vez más claro, algo que se negaba a creer por querer seguir con su misión, regresar con sus maestros y a la región teselia; este lugar, de alguna forma, de algún modo, no era "su mundo", esto le provocaba una angustia que lo perturbaba y lo entristecía, que habría de pasar con su responsabilidad? Se preguntaba si es que lograba hablar con la princesa celestia, ella sería capaz de regresarlo a done pertenecía?

-ya volví!- dijo rarity quien regreso con varios conjuntos de trajes elegantes que había traído para keldeo y que ella quería que se probara.

-ropa?..- a keldeo eso no dejaba de parecerle extraño, arqueo la ceja de una manera un tanto graciosa.

-claro que sí, si vas a ver a la princesa por un asunto importante como dices, no puedes hacerlo sin la vestimenta adecuada, pero no te preocupes, soy muy generosa y te obsequiare el atuendo que mejor te quede- además de los trajes, rarity saco de entre sus utensilios un peine, al parecer quería peinar la melena de keldeo.


	36. capitulo 34

capitulo 34

Después de vestir y peinar a keldeo, rarity lo hizo verse en frente de un espejo para que pudiera ver que tan buen trabajo había hecho con él, era un traje que parecía hecho para un pony de la alta sociedad.

-gracias por la ropa- dijo keldeo mientras movía los hombros acomodándose el traje- ahora solo necesito dirigirme con la princesa celestia.

-por supuesto...ella generalmente se encuentra en su palacio en canterlot, subiendo la montaña, llegarías en poco tiempo si tomas el ferrocarril.

-que!? Yo acabo de regresar de ahí y no la he encontrado- keldeo se molestó puesto que dejo que ella lo trajera hasta su casa solo para usar su tiempo en arreglos que no quería. -yo quiero saber dónde está ella ahora! ¡No la he encontrado en ningún lugar!

-En serio? Pues la última ves que la vi no dijo a donde iba, solo salió con mi amiga twilight... debe estar ocupada ya que equestria está pasando actualmente por... unas circunstancias poco comunes- dijo un tanto preocupada, se dirigió a la ventana para confirmar que aún era de noche, sabía que algo no estaba marchando correctamente con las princesas.

"he perdido tiempo" pensaron ambos, rarity debía reunirse con starlight en el castillo de twilight y keldeo se dio cuenta que ella le dio información totalmente inútil. Rarity estaba angustiada, pero keldeo estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-entonces será mejor que ya me vaya- dijo el pokemon mientras bajaba las escaleras, se notaba que estaba disgustado. "tanto tiempo para nada".

-sí, claro, yo también debo irme.

Al salir de la boutique, rarity le pidió que tratara con cuidado la ropa que le había dado y no la arrugara demasiado ya que le quedaba muy bien, a lo cual keldeo respondió muy secamente.

Al poco tiempo de caminar, nuestro pokemon se dio cuenta que no tenía un rumbo y que solo estaba yendo en círculos, no sabía con quién más acudir y se había quedado sin opciones.

"si ella dijo que sabía más sobre celestia y que era más cercana entonces no tiene sentido que valla de regreso a ver esa pokemon morada (starlight)… pero entonces, que hago?"

Camino hacia los ponys y uno a uno se puso a preguntar donde se encontraba la princesa celestia, siguió y siguió por unos minutos, después de preguntarle a 20 ponys seguidos comenzó a frustrarse, pensó en su misión, que debía rescatar a los demás pokemon, que debía regresar a teselia.

Keldeo cambio su pregunta y busco si alguien sabía que tan lejos se encontraba la región de teselia, pero aún seguía sin obtener respuestas, nadie sabía de esa región, poco a poco estaba enojándose, frustrándose, a desesperarse de no poder obtener una respuesta, a que nadie pudiera ayudarlo en su camino de volver a casa, poco a poco creía y temía que, si encontraba a la princesa celestia, esta no pudiera ayudarlo en nada y lo que es peor, encerrarlo por haber atacado a sus guardias en su castillo.

Todos los ponys estaban mirándolo y poco a poco empezaban a alejarse de ese extraño forastero, estaba armando un alboroto; fue cuando aún seguía insistiendo hasta el punto en que parecía ser hostigamiento y fue ahí donde otros ponys otros ponys trataron de detenerlo, algunos hasta creían que no estaba bien de la cabeza al decir que buscaba un lugar que según ellos no existía y que era todo invención suya.

"no puede ser, en donde estoy? Realmente ya no estoy en..." keldeo no podía terminar la oración, no quería aceptarlo, no quería ni pensar que ya no estaba en su mundo aun con todas las evidencias; todo era realmente extraño, cambio su pregunta.

-alguien conoce a mis maestros? A virizion, cobalion y terraquion?

Los ponys seguían negando conocer a esos tres y empezaron a preocuparse, algunos querían llevarlo con las autoridades ya que pensaban que podría ser peligroso, otros opinaban que sería mejor llevarlo al nosocomio, creían que se había escapado del centro psiquiátrico.

Era desesperante, keldeo estaba rodeado y todos opinaban que estaba completamente perdido, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso, no pudo más e hizo una última pregunta, una que quería hacer ya hace un tiempo.

-alguien sabe dónde están los humanos?!.

-...quienes?- respondieron casi todos al mismo tiempo, al tener esa respuesta la cabeza le dio vueltas, ya era algo innegable, ya no estaba en su mundo. "que pasara con ellos ahora que no estoy a su lado?"

Un pony terrestre lo tomo del hombro- ya es suficiente amigo, estas más loco que una cabra.

-suéltame!- dijo keldeo, respondió fuertemente quitándoselo de encima, cosa que no gusto para nada a nadie, fue entonces cuando ya varios ponys terrestres intentaron atraparlo entre todos, cosa que tampoco le agradaba a keldeo que solo hizo que se molestara más, aunque no usaba sus ataques, con sus movimientos lograba apenas escaparse de todos, fue entonces cuando los unicornios usaron su magia para paralizarlo, algo relativamente fácil; no obstante keldeo sabía que debía hacer, uso su ataque de hidro bomba disparando desde sus casco con el fin de impulsarse hacia arriba y así alejarse de su rango, los unicornios mostraban dificultades para detenerlo, disparaba agua a mucha presión, era como tratar de detener a un cohete despegar, poco a poco dejaron de hacer el hechizo por cansancio y lo soltaron, keldeo salió disparado hacia los cielos, apenas se percató que lo soltaron dejo de lanzar su ataque, no obstante para cuando eso paso había ganado mucho impulso y mucha altura, podía verlo casi todo desde los cielos, durante ese breve instante miro el pueblo, "soy un completo idiota, como no quise darme cuenta?" estaba prácticamente resignado, pensó en sus maestros, en los demás pokemon que confiaban en él, en la promesa que de llegaría lo más rápido posible.

Estando triste cerro los ojos y simplemente se dejó caer en dirección adentro del bosque everfree; al poco tiempo de este sucedo una alarma sonó en el cuerno de starlight, quien estaba con pinkie en el estanque espejo.

-oh no, no puede ser- preocupada starlight le dijo a pinkie que debían regresar al pueblo rápido.

-que es lo que pasa con tu cuerno?- pinkie no dejaba de mirarlo.

-es el hechizo que twilight hizo alrededor del ponyville, algo muy peligroso acaba de entrar en los límites del pueblo.


	37. capitulo 35

Capitulo 35.

*adentro del tartaro*

-lo siento princesa!- dijo twilight arrodillándose frente a a celestia y con la cabeza agachada, sentía que no debía mirarla a los ojos, su mente llena de arrepentimiento y tristeza la ahogaban en la decepción, no podía articular palabras de perdón, solo tartamudeaba intentos diferentes de disculparse.

Celestia miraba fijamente a su alumna esperando que ella suba su mirada para poder hablarle, pero no sucedía, twilight quería enterrar la cabeza en el suelo por la vergüenza que sentia al ser usada por el enemigo para atacar a su mentora y a todos los demás ponys y jacks que había en el lugar; con dificultad la princesa celestia, que estaba sentada, se puso sobre sus cascos y se acercó lentamente a twilight, quien sentía sus pasos acercándose.

La princesa de la amistad sentía que venía una reprimenda y un fuerte llamado de atención, no obstante, la princesa celestia no podía culpar a twilight de no poder luchar contra aburo, quien era un poderoso enemigo que en su tiempo era extremadamente difícil de tratar.

-twilight, de todos los enemigos que aparecerían, no quería que te enfrentaras bajo ninguna circunstancia a él, no fue culpa tuya no poder anticipar que esto pasaría, sobretodo porque en principio todo esto es mi... responsabilidad.

-princesa!- los ponys soldados asistieron a celestia, quien estuvo tambaleándose, al parecer, aunque la mitad de sus heridas habían sanado, las que quedaban todavía eran fatales, aunque pharynx estaba haciéndose cargo de sanar a las tropas, la cantidad de energía que requería para eso lo había agotado totalmente, solo pudo sacar del peligro de muerte a todos los involucrados en la pelea, mas no sanar todas las heridas.

-no te culpes hermanita, ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada frente al enemigo, ni siquiera discord- shining armor estaba tratando de reconfortar a twilight, nunca la había visto tan avergonzada; a pesar de sus palabras, a twilight no pareció cambiar su expresión para nada, shining armor continúo hablando- de todas formas, estando aquí estamos a salvo y debemos seguir descansando, luego planear que haremos después de salir de aquí, verdad princesa?

-así es, capitán- celestia le dio la razón a shing armor- solo quienes conozcan el hechizo correcto pueden abrir esas puertas, estoy segura que aburo no conoce ese hechizo, así que no entrara aquí por más que quisiera, por ahora lo que debemos hacer esa recuperarnos lo más rápido posible y...

-princesa!- exclamos twilight con una voz fuerte y clara.

Celestia se sorprendió un poco al oírla y volvió su mirada hacia su alumna, quien por fin había levantado la cabeza.

-...no volveré a decepcionarla, por favor deme otra oportunidad en esta batalla, permítame seguir peleando- twilight estaba con lagrima en los ojos, pero aun con eso ella no permitía que su rostro reflejara inseguridad, realmente tenía ganas de volver al frente y combatir con los enemigos, se dirigió hacia los soldados y les prometió que no claudicaría en su deber como princesa para con equestria, mantenerla a salvo.

Celestia estaba sorprendida, aparto la mirada y le agradeció a twilight por su esfuerzo- gracias twilight, cuento contigo. - la princesa celestia se dio la vuelta para que los demás no vieran sus ojos llorosos, estaba conmovida por como twilight se comportaba y tenía la fuerza para querer seguir adelante, esto le traía recuerdos.

*pasado*

-No puedo starswirl! Esos mounstros son demasiado para mí! - decía la pequeña celestia

-tranquila, no te asustes, yo y los demás pilares nos encargaremos de esto, aun te falta un largo camino que recorrer- starswirl le dio un abrazo que la reconforto, le acaricio su melena y la encamino al castillo- ahora ve con tus subditos y hazles saber que estas a salvo.

Celestia camino frente a las puertas del palacio real saludando a todos los soldados quienes la veían asombrado, a pesar de sus heridas se veía con una expresión seria y fuerte, todos la respetaban por su actitud que parecía no doblegarse ante nada, no obstante, al entrar en la enfermería y cerrar las puertas la cara de celestia cambio y empezó a sollozar por el dolor.

La doctora la apaciguo diciéndole que ella era muy fuerte al contenerse de no mostrar debilidad frete a su pueblo, mientras la curaba le llenaba de elogios porque estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba empezando a comportarse como una verdadera gobernante, al terminar de curarla le repitió de nuevo la enseñanza que siempre debía tener mente.

-recuerda, si un líder se muestra débil frente a sus aliados o enemigos, todos los que están debajo de ti sucumbirán ante esa presión y se derrumbara su confianza, por eso no debes llorar frente a ellos.

*de vuelta al presente*

Los soldados al ver a twilight decir eso con lágrimas en su rostro, sonrieron, de alguna forma ella logro motivarlos, vieron que en verdad estaba arrepentida por lo que sucedió y decidida por volver a tener una revancha, su espíritu era realmente fuerte. Shinig armor y zecora estaban contentos por como twilight había avanzado.


	38. capitulo 36

Capitulo 36

-tengo un mal presentimiento sobre la princesa luna- dijo la princesa cadence a mistmane, ambas estaban caminando juntas más por delante de los soldados de cristal quienes eran los que llevaban la jaula con el mounstro dentro, cadence no podían dejar que ellos supieran de este tema puesto que pondría en duda su misión y podría promover la insurgencia.

-tal vez esta simplemente en una situación en la que no te puede responder, no tienes que pensar necesariamente en lo peor.

-lo sé, pero aun así me resulta difícil pensar que ella no respondiera todavía, ya pasaron unas horas y acordamos que nos responderíamos lo más pronto posible una vez que nos llegase una carta, tal vez las cosas se han salido fuera de proporción.

-siempre hay que tener planes de contingencia para toda ocasión, la experiencia durante mis años mozos me ha enseñado que siempre hay que proyectar todos los tipos de escenarios y buscar la solución a todos ellos, solo de esta forma podrás mantenerlo todo controlado, joven princesa- cadence estaba consciente de eso y pensó en cuando applejack y fluttershy estuvieron en el imperio, ellas le habían contado un poco sobre sus misiones.

Mistmane mencionaba que había que conseguir más refuerzos, como los jacks en su mayoría estaban heridos por su batalla contra uno de los mounstros, no podrían mandar a más soldados para poder asistirlos- no hay otras razas más a quienes pedirles ayuda? - pregunto la anciana unicornio.

-Luna me dijo que solicitaría apoyo a los hipogrifos una vez que pasara por canterlot para escribirles una carta; pero sé que, si bien ellos tienen su milicia y somos aliados, no nos deben absolutamente nada como para verse obligados a aceptar, es más, sé que su reina aún debe tener en mente lo que paso la última vez que un alicornio le pidió ayuda... lo mismo con los grifos, ningún lazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se arriesguen por nosotros.

-qué hay de los cambiantes reformados?

-ellos enviaron una carta solicitando nuestro apoyo ya que sufrieron un ataque sorpresa por un poderoso mounstro, tuvimos que enviarles varias valiosas unidades para asistirlos, su situación es la misma que la de los jacks o incluso peor.

-y los dragones? Se que su actual líder está en buenos términos con nosotros.

-sí, ellos podrían ser de mucha ayuda, sin embargo, spike es prácticamente el único que conozco que puede comunicarse con la princesa ember, pero está herido e inconsciente, le encomendé a los doctores que una vez que despierte le pidieran que le escriba a su amiga por ayuda, pero es posible que tarde en despertar.

-entonces estamos solas por ahora- mistmane comenzaba a mostrarse pesimista, el escenario era poco prometedor, cadance la miro por un tiempo a los ojos antes de responder y le menciono que antes de salir del imperio había mandado una carta que iba dirigida a las amigas que applejack y fluttershy hicieron no hace mucho, le indico que estos podrían ser poderosos aliados, no obstante, esta la posibilidad en que no respondan al llamado.

-que? ¿Quienes? - pregunto mistmane confusa, cadence respondió que por lo que ella sabía, gracias al elemento de la honestidad y la amabilidad, esa tribu está en gran deuda con ellas y que, aunque viven lejos, es posible que lleguen a tiempo si es que deciden ayudar.

-entiendo, pero de que tribu estás hablando?

Cadance sonrió- bueno, déjame contarte lo que me contaron ellas, resulta que hace un tiempo conocieron a una amiga que tenía la costumbre de hablar con su casco cuando fueron….


End file.
